


小水牛

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 一点就到家
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 双性, 小牛朵儿, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 小牛朵儿智商只有六七岁，幼妻即视感
Relationships: 魏晋北/朵儿
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小牛朵儿智商只有六七岁，幼妻即视感

实话说，虽然他从天台边走下来了，一转身还坐上了彭秀兵的面包车，但直到车子发动的那一刻，魏晋北都不觉得这一切有了什么改变。他只是暂时止步在肉体死亡面前而已，精神上依然没有生气。所以在彭秀兵慷慨激昂地高唱《海阔天空》时，魏晋北脑海里只想到一首因某部热播网剧而突然火起来的《小白船》。但在哼过两句之后，他却觉得连这首安魂曲都显得太过积极，因而渐渐沉默。

从北京到云南，直线距离2081公里，驾车需要32小时。路上魏晋北一直躺在副驾驶座上，十分危险，路过收费站的时候人人都建议他调直座椅靠背，可他全置若罔闻。但有意思的是，载了他一路的彭秀兵倒是和他一样不以为意。只不过魏晋北心里明白，自己是因为想死而无所谓，这憨小子却是因为乐天而无所谓。

路程走到三分之二的时候，他们停在一个收费站稍作歇息。打着哈欠的彭秀兵捧来两碗泡面，一旁的魏晋北木着眼睛看手机。彭秀兵隔着泡面的热气打量了一下魏晋北，见他看着也不困，便机灵地建议他去开后半程的车。但魏晋北还没把话听完就已经拒绝了他。只是彭秀兵并不恼，甚至像无事发生一样，转眼就好奇着魏晋北手机里的内容。

在彭秀兵的印象里，魏晋北就是一个工作狂，全年365天全天24小时不眠不休，手上永远不是拿着手机就是平板，就是躺在沙发上休息的时候也总碎碎念着他不懂的数字和术语，简直是电商超人般的存在。所以彭秀兵坚信，此次他回家创业发展快递服务，魏晋北一定会是他的最佳合伙人！

然而当彭秀兵满怀期待地望向魏晋北的手机时，看到的却是两张过分熟悉的脸。彭秀兵顿时歪头，十分不解地问道：“你大半夜盯着自己看做什么？”

“这叫自我沟通，是心理医生建议我每天去做的事情。”魏晋北毫无感情地回答。

“那你沟通出啥子了？”彭秀兵又接着问。

魏晋北视线微斜，对着屏幕里的彭秀兵毫不留情道：“我沟通出傻子了。”

可天性乐观的人却是大笑，拍着魏晋北的肩膀安慰道：“别这么说自己撒。等你跟我回老家创业之后，一切都会变好的啦！”

魏晋北一个白眼翻到天上，放弃沟通地收起手机开始吃泡面。

“话说，你老家到底是个什么地方？”魏晋北生在北京，长在北京，虽然创业时也跑过不少地方做调研挖市场，但电商这一行服务的都是大城市，所以他对于“老家”这种地方的认识十分有限。

“我老家可是个好地方！”而对于多年没回家的彭秀兵而言，一提起老家黄路村，自然满满当当的都是美好的童年回忆，“我们家有山，有树，有水，有那么大的牛，还有特别好看的姑娘！”彭秀兵夸张地用手比划着道，说到最后的时候脸上还疑似飘起了两朵红云。

但在魏晋北这样务实的人听来，这种地方只能用三个词来形容，贫穷、落后、没市场，所以他不留情面地直白道：“那在你家这种地方根本不可能发展快递业。我看估计连会上网的人都没几个吧。”

“嗐！那是因为以前他们都不知道网购东西便宜，等我们回去好好宣传宣传，一定会有生意的！”

可面对彭秀兵的满腔热血，魏晋北只是嘲讽一笑。他摇摇头丢掉空了的泡面碗，回到车上重新在副驾驶座上躺下。什么回老家创业开快递公司，不过白日做梦罢了。像彭秀兵说的这种地方，用脚趾头想也知道肯定是个只有老人和小孩的闭塞山村，用来养老还不错，创业打拼？开什么国际玩笑。不过这跟他也没关系，反正他只是去旅游散心的，彭秀兵要折腾就让他自己折腾去吧。这样想着，魏晋北又拿出了手机，打开前置摄像头后，对着里面宛如丧尸的自己发呆放空。

第二天清晨，他们迎着第一缕晨光驶进云南省，再经过多番曲折的山路绕行最终在午前到达了黄路村。魏晋北还没从车里下来，就已经听到敲锣打鼓的声音从山林里传来。一旁的彭秀兵十分激动，也不管他背没背好包就拽着他的胳膊往山上拉，可怜夹在中间的魏晋北差点被他和行李箱一前一后地撕成两半。好不容易汗流浃背地爬完山路，就在魏晋北刚把行李放下想喘口气，却一抬头就看见一个红色大炮仗迎面飞来。没见过这等世面的他吓得连连后退，正想说这是什么要命的迎客之道，身旁的彭秀兵便半路蹿出直接一脚把炮仗给踢了回去。

“不好意思不好意思，这是个意外哈。”一脸憨笑的彭秀兵礼貌道歉，但话音刚落，就听到人群中传来尖叫。彭秀兵连忙回头查看，紧接又如火箭一般冲出，扬起的尘灰呛得魏晋北狼狈咳嗽。可还不等魏晋北实打实吐槽一句你这都是什么待客之道，一只突然出现的奇形怪状红色小虫子就吓得他又把话噎了回去。

从小长在北方城市里的人在面对南方虫子时永远都是战五渣，更别提这只素未谋面的红色小虫长得还十分不好惹，就连趴在镜片上的姿势都看着特别不友好。魏晋北几乎僵直在原地，完全顾不上理会身边大喊大叫的人们到底都在闹些什么，只战战兢兢地把自己握成OK状的手指缓慢靠近虫子，试图将其赶开。可没想到这一下动作直接拉满了仇恨，只见那小虫瞬间张开坚硬的翅膀露出凶狠的獠牙，狰狞的面目仿佛在大笑一般，矫健的身体以迅雷不及掩耳之势从四面八方发起围攻。慌张的魏晋北吓得手足无措脑袋直晃，一张嘴咿咿呀呀地也不知道在念些什么远古咒语，不过乍一听倒是和周围乱成一锅粥的村民们十分合拍。

终于，在那鲜红艳丽的长条炮仗嚣张过后，把自己挠成鸡窝头的魏晋北也收声安静了下来。但不幸的是，盯上了魏晋北的小虫并没有像炮仗放过村民那样放过他，而是迎着魏晋北“你不要过来你不过来你再过来我就要喊人了啊”的惊恐眼神，最终让他血条见红还叠加了晕眩DEBUFF。

但晕过去了也好，失去意识就啥也不怕了。在合眼的那一刻，魏晋北是这样自我安慰的。

可如果事事都如计划那般顺利，他魏晋北就不会是个LOSER。

在牛圈里睁眼的那一刻，魏晋北的世界只剩下一半光明和而围绕周遭的强烈臭味差点熏得他丧失另一半光明。没想到自己竟沦落至此的人苦涩地扭曲着五官试图坐起，却一动才发现自己被什么东西骑在身下，同时身边还响起了牛群哞哞叫喊的声音。顿时清醒的他迫于生存本能大叫出声，可就在他叫起的那一刻，同样一声大叫也跟着响起，甚至比他来得更为惨烈。这时，魏晋北的理智才回来了些。他低头看向不远处一张惨白的人脸，在发现他鼻尖有颗黑点时忍不住晃了晃脑袋，以为自己又被什么奇怪的虫子缠上。但很快他的视线就被更加奇怪的两只牛耳朵吸引去。只见魏晋北迷蒙的双眼登时睁得溜圆，就连肿成波波肠的那一只都瞪出了一条缝来。他仿佛怀疑自己在做梦，好几次反复睁眼闭眼地甩动脑袋，企图把那两只会动的牛耳朵从自己的眼前衰出去，从这陌生人的脑袋上甩下去。可最终，他的努力只换来了一片突然的黑暗以及落在波波肠眼皮上的微妙舔舐。猛一打颤的魏晋北无法言语地起了浑身鸡皮疙瘩，吓破胆儿的小嗓终于控制不住声嘶力竭。

然后他又一次晕了过去。

再醒来的时候魏晋北已经不敢睁眼了。他僵直着身体一动不动，打算先通过声音和味道来判断周围环境。这时，彭秀兵那蛙叫一样的憋笑声从不远处传来。伴随着的，还有淡淡的柴火烟熏味以及清香的茶味。接着，魏晋北渐渐感觉到身下棉被垫的触感，还有脑袋下棉枕头的存在。他安心松一口气，这才确信自己已被安全送进屋里，成功躲过牛杀。

幸哉幸哉。虽然他有寻死之心吧，但也不是什么死法都能接受的。

放松下来的魏晋北缓缓睁开双眼，依旧只有一半光明的视野让他十分费力地左右探索四周。这时，一个穿着白衣黑裤的少年映入眼中。少年正盯着他看，一双眼睛咕噜咕噜地转，显然十分好奇。但好奇之余他又好像十分戒备，仿佛在随时准备撤离。疑惑的魏晋北不由在心里嘀咕，想说自己虽是外来人，但也长得不奇怪吧，这小孩至于那么盯着他看吗？不过此刻他更想先找到彭秀兵，便没有和少年过多计较，片刻就移开视线继续探索周围。

但突然，一个长条形影子在他的视野边缘一掠而过。魏晋北立刻僵住，生怕那影子是条毒蛇或者别的什么危险生物，便绷住下巴极不情愿地回头细看。这时那影子又甩了一下，较粗的尾端好像有团毛发，一下就让魏晋北联想到一条咬着小鸟的毒蛇。好在那影子甩第三下的时候他总算看清了，原来只是一条褐色的牛尾巴，真是虚惊一场，虚惊——我靠！？

登时惊起的魏晋北踢着双腿把自己贴上了角落，抓紧枕头朝一瞬被他吓到彭秀兵背后的少年破音道：“这这这什么玩意儿啊？！”

彭秀兵眨眨眼睛，笑着摸了摸身后少年的脑袋，一脸理所当然道：“这是咱村里的牛啊，他叫小朵。”

“牛、牛、你、你村里的牛长人样！？”魏晋北叫着把被垫都一起拽了起来，一脸誓死保卫自我地抱紧自己。

“哪有那么厉害呢，就只有小朵是这样。”彭秀兵耐心解释道，“你的眼睛被虫子咬了，要牛舔才能好。我们怕你会被真牛吓到，所以让小朵来帮你疗伤。舔一下不会疼的，你别害怕撒。”

“什么别害怕啊！你当这拍电影呢！你是不是在整我！”

“你要不信可以自己摸摸他的耳朵和尾巴撒。不是我说你，你一个城里来的人见识应该比我们多啊，怎么比我们还大惊小怪的。”

“这他妈是见识问题吗，这是常识问题！”

“行行行，你说了算。不过你那个眼睛还是要处理一下哈，小朵你快去给他舔舔。”

“还舔啊……”被唤作小朵的少年显然一脸不情愿，但在彭秀兵的劝求下他还是默默靠近了魏晋北。

“不是、你别过来、你别过来、你不要舔我、不要——啊——”惨叫声戛然而止。

彭秀兵瞪大了双眼惊喜看戏。被堵住嘴巴的魏晋北则破碎了理智甚至不懂得反应。只有小朵最是淡定，黑曜石一样的双眼通透而毫无波澜，如两个摄像头一样静静观察着魏晋北的一举一动，确定他暂时不会再叫了，才后退离开他的唇。

“你太吵了。”小朵这话说得有怨气，显然他还记着自己在牛棚里以及方才又一次被魏晋北吓了个半死的事。他的性子就是这样，虽然很容易受惊，但也要面子。像这种被一个陌生人接连吓到两次的糗事，他是说什么也要给自己争一口气的。喜欢大叫是吧，我堵住你的嘴我看你怎么叫哼。

不过小牛的脾气都很直率，出完气就没事了。所以上一刻还在心里哼哼的人，这一刻已经抱住魏晋北的脑袋尽职给他处理伤口。只是在仍不理解的魏晋北看来，小朵的疗伤就跟玩儿似的，温热的舌头舔得他又痒又腾，时不时还会要嘴唇包着轻吸几口。导致他全程心里只有一个念头，觉得自己正在遭人轻薄，已经不再干净。

这话一直到中午吃饭的时候他都还在念叨着。一旁的彭秀兵便劝他想开一点，不过是被牛舔了一下顺便亲了一下而已嘛，有什么大不了的，多吃两只蝎子补补就好啦！

可从来没吃过“蛇虫鼠蚁”的魏晋北实在是无从下嘴，他也不明白这两者之间到底有什么联系。但比起这些更让他在意的是，村民们吃饭的餐桌旁为什么这头牛也在？！这话魏晋北本想直接和彭秀兵吐槽的，可在他偷瞄小朵的时候他发现小朵也在看他，而且是直勾勾地毫不掩饰地看，于是那到了嘴边的话就硬生生地让他给吞了回去，看向小朵的眼睛也一时没法挪开。

“怎、怎么了？”魏晋北梗着脖子问。虽然事到如今他已经不会再害怕前面的牛耳少年，但就是一时还没办法完全接受。说真的，这么超自然科学的事件，那个央视的《再进科学》栏目组怎么就不来采访一下？人形水牛难道还比不过一艘UFO了？

“你叫什么名字？”小朵听不到魏晋北心里的吐槽，因而十分单纯地抬头问他。魏晋北收回思绪低头看他，想了想还是如实回答。

“好奇怪的名字。”不过思想过分直率的小牛真是一旦多想就容易给人很不礼貌的感觉，魏晋北只能不断说服自己他只是一头牛，不要跟他计较。

“对了，我叫小朵，但也有人会叫我朵儿，这两个都是我的名字，你喜欢哪个就叫哪个吧。”咬着筷子的小朵过了会儿又道，说话时还不由自主地盯住了魏晋北碗里的炸蝎子，看了足足有三秒后终于忍不住问道，“这个你吃吗？不吃的话我吃了。”

“……牛不该吃草吗？”魏晋北觉得自己的世界观都快颠覆了，“还有，你一个男孩，为什么要起小朵这种女孩的名字？”

“草我也吃啊，我什么都吃。”但小朵看来完全没领悟到魏晋北的真正疑问所在，“叫小朵是因为我出生那天山里的茶树都开花了，但村里已经有一头叫小花的水牛了，所以他们就给我起名叫小朵。”

“啊……”真是好随意的名字。魏晋北默默收回视线，正盯着自己碗里的炸蝎子思索着该如何下手，突然一双筷子横空出世，倏地就夹走了他的蝎子。魏晋北默默转头，看着嘴里叼着半截炸蝎子吧唧吧唧嚼着的小朵，忍不住抽搐了一下嘴角。

注意到他视线的小朵渐渐停下了动作转头看他，却在下一秒以闪电般的速度一口嚼碎了剩下的半截咕噜一声吞个干净。

“怎么了？”少年单纯看他。丝毫没有做了坏事的心虚。

“没、没什么。”魏晋北干巴巴地回道，只好收回视线继续和面前的“蛇虫鼠蚁”们做心理斗争。

“你放心，我不会白吃你蝎子的。等会吃完饭你回屋里躺着，我再给你舔舔。”

“不用了！”一听到“舔”字就浑身激灵的魏晋北连忙谢绝，但少年十分坚持，不听劝的牛脾气仿佛在此刻体现得淋漓尽致，甚至夸张到想直接跨坐在他身上现场给他舔。从未遇过这种情况的魏晋北那叫一个吓得，顿时就从凳子上摔了下来，顾不得身旁被他惊到的彭秀兵的关心，转身就往无人处逃。

“哎！你去哪里撒？”不明所以的彭秀兵本能追上，跑了一半才意识到身旁还跟着小朵，便一下明白地笑了起来。

“哎你别跑那么快撒！前面可是断坡，你万一摔下去了可就又要被小朵舔了！”好心提醒的彭秀兵提着嗓子笑喊。闻言立刻停下的魏晋北心有余悸地看着鞋尖下不停滑落的山石。正松一口气地回头想让彭秀兵劝劝他的牛，却不料一个人影快速袭来，他的胸口一阵闷痛，接着脚下一步踩空，伴着“凶手”一声惊呼，他的世界一片昏眩。

站在山上的小少年一脸不忍直视，每当魏晋北惨叫一声，他就往彭秀兵身后躲进一分，小小的身体颤颤巍巍的，抖得耳朵上的毛都全部竖了起来。等到魏晋北再也不叫，山下再无动静之时，少年才跟着彭秀兵一步又一步地挪到了山边，尔后心虚极地探出了半个小脑袋——却又猛地缩了回去，双眼紧闭，嘴里念念有词：

哎哟喂实在是惨不忍睹。


	2. Chapter 2

“对不起！！！”

在魏晋北睁眼的那一刻，他怀疑自己其实是被小朵活生生叫醒的。骑在他身上的少年十分自责，担忧的双眼水汪汪的，显然很想做点什么来弥补自己的过错，但以他那小牛脑袋，能想到的依然是给他舔伤口。

动弹不得的魏晋北于是只能苦着脸默默承受。甚至在小朵的尾巴不经意甩到他腿伤时也只能咬紧牙强忍。没想到自己度假也能度掉半条命的魏晋北实在忍不住叹气，好不容易趁着夜深人静能够清净一会儿，结果转瞬又被小朵差点要去半条命。

在被垫上扭成麻花状的魏晋北也不知道自己到底是怎么能够忍住不叫出来的。他双手发抖地握住压在伤口上的少年的腿，用尽吃奶的力将他翻过身去放自己一命。却不料一口气都还没吐完，少年就再次压上他的伤口还抱紧他的脖子，至少半个身子完全趴在他的胸口，大有为达目的至死方休的架势。魏晋北简直苦不堪言，只能咬碎牙齿和血吞，认命地用手勾起少年的大腿避开伤患处，同时抓紧他的后颈不让他再乱动。

还好我晚上不睡觉。魏晋北生平第一次如此庆幸自己有失眠症，否则真不敢保证明天再睁眼时他不会在重症监护室。

漫长的一夜过去，抱得手都已经僵硬的魏晋北几乎快要失去知觉，但趴在他胸口流了一晚上口水的小朵显然睡得很舒服。在彭秀兵他们迎着晨光醒神起身时，这头贪睡的小牛还在撒娇着死命蹭着他的胸口不愿起来。导致一旁的彭秀兵不由惊呼，一边拿出手机拍下这“温情”的一幕，一边不嫌事大地笑道：“这一晚上功夫你们感情发酵挺迅速哈。”

魏晋北那叫一个气的，恨不得抬腿直接踢掉彭秀兵的手机。“你再不把他弄起来回头咱俩的感情也能发酵得很迅速！”

“小朵喜欢睡懒觉，你就让他抱着多睡会呗。而且他的口水对你的伤也有好处，你看你的眼睛这不就好了吗。”

“你们这牛是华佗转世吗，口水还能治百病？”

“不治百病，但治你啊！”

“彭秀兵！我没跟你开玩笑！你赶紧——唔？！”

突然被吻住的魏晋北瞪大双眼。一旁的彭秀兵乐不可支地举起手机，不顾魏晋北一脸想杀人的模样咔嚓咔嚓地拍了好多照片。这时压在魏晋北身上的小朵好像才终于清醒，慢吞吞地松开魏晋北的嘴唇又打了个大大的哈欠，然后迷迷糊糊地坐起身来骑在魏晋北的腰上，小屁股极其不安分地蹭来蹭去。

“你——”

“你好吵啊。”

“我——”

“我饿了……”

“你——”

“欸你眼睛好了！”

“我——”

“我就说我不骗人吧！”

“你！”

“哎但昨天害你滚下山真的不好意思。”

“我——”

“不过你放心，我会对你负责任的！”

“不！”

“你快起来吧，我们先吃早餐，吃完了我带你出去晒太阳！”小朵积极殷勤地笑道，却刚一拽起魏晋北的半条胳膊，就因为惯性一屁股坐在了他的腿上。魏晋北顿时疼得惊起，刺红的泪眼肯定不是被感动的。

“呃、对、对不起啊……”小朵尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，讪笑着抬起屁股从魏晋北身上下来，并十分乖巧地凑过去搀扶他起来。

魏晋北没好气地攀着他的肩膀，跟着他的脚步一蹦一蹦地来到炉子边，虽一路上没再出什么意外，但他还是不放心地朝彭秀兵问道：“能不能给我弄一对拐杖？”

谁知道彭秀兵都还没开口，一旁的小朵就抢先插嘴：“你嫌弃我啊？”

魏晋北呵呵看他，苦涩着一张脸摇头道：“不嫌弃，不敢嫌弃。”

“你的拐杖在那儿呢。”彭秀兵扭头示意了一下门边道，魏晋北顺着他的指示看过去，果然有一对拐杖靠在门框上。

“其实我也可以当你的拐杖的。”小朵只安静了一会儿又忍不住插嘴道。

“你还是好好当你的牛吧。”魏晋北十分心累道，“话说你都不用干活的吗？这个时间你不该在田里犁地吗？”

“我们村不种田啊。”小朵好心解释道，“而且他们养我是产奶用的。”

“噗——”魏晋北一口普洱喷出，神情震惊得宛如瞳孔地震，“养你、产奶？”

“嗯，产奶啊。”

魏晋北面容抽搐地瞄向少年的胸部，倏地又赶紧收回心里直念阿弥陀佛。“你不是男的吗，公牛也能产奶？”

“我不是公牛啊，不对，我不只是公牛啊。”小朵自我纠正着，又拉起魏晋北的手猝不及防地按在自己身下。触电一般的魏晋北忙不迭地把手抽回，却还是在短暂的一瞬摸到了什么柔软的凹陷处。

“哦？小朵让你验身了？怎么样，是不是很厉害！这可是我们村里唯一雌雄同体的水牛哦！”

“怕是在全世界都只有这一只吧！你这村到底是个什么地方！霍格沃茨魔法学校吗！”

“什么学校？”小朵好奇地从一旁冒出半个脑袋。

“跟你没关系！”魏晋北咬牙切齿地把小朵按了回去，又一次开始怀疑自己这次来云南的正确性。冷静冷静，不就是一只长人样会说话有“哔——”还有“哔——”的牛吗！在这里口水都能治病了还有什么是不可能的！

“我想出去静静。”魏晋北有气无力。

“那正好！我们赶集去吧！”一旁彭秀兵倒是兴高采烈。

赶集的地方在半山腰的平地处，因为环境相对开阔，于是本就高亢的叫卖声在山林回音的共鸣下，更显得热闹非凡。路上，彭秀兵一直兴奋地告诉魏晋北这些都是他们的潜在客户，只要让村里人知道网购便宜实惠，那不日他们快递公司的生意就能蒸蒸日上。但想要改变一群人长久以往的固有购物方式并不容易，如何获得他们的信任，进而得到他们的支持，并且在问题发生时得到他们的理解，都不是靠简单的三言两语就能解决的事情。魏晋北看着彭秀兵处处碰壁人人喊打，狼狈地满山头乱跑，最终却除了头上的几个包外再无收获。

所以说啊，想在这里搞电商发快递根本就是不可能的事情。

魏晋北就近找了张躺椅歇下，从口袋里摸出几张零钱买来一瓶可乐。但就在他刚拧开瓶口，正准备喝却还没喝时，身旁响起了一下响亮吞咽声。魏晋北转头查看，对着小朵单纯而不做作的直白渴求，手抖了一抖，到底认命地把瓶子递给了他。

“谢谢！”小朵毫不客气地仰头豪饮，一口就几乎干掉了半瓶可乐，拿下瓶子时痛快的打嗝声惊得魏晋北目瞪口呆，最终只能木然接过小朵还回来的半瓶可乐。直到彭秀兵气喘吁吁地跌跑回来并一口洗劫掉他的余剩半瓶可乐，魏晋北才算回神地打了个激灵，不解地望着不远处的小朵，朝彭秀兵问道：

“你怎么去哪儿都要带着他啊。你不会恋牛吧？”

“你才恋牛呢！小朵跟的人可不是我，是你。”

“他跟我做什么？”

“照顾你撒！昨天你滚下山那件事可让他内疚死了。我们在山下找到你之后，是小朵亲自把你驮去诊所的。人家还忙前忙后地到处给你包扎呢。你上完药之后也是小朵把你从诊所驮回来的撒。在你醒过来之前他可是一直在帮你舔伤口呢，不然你以为你的眼睛为啥子好得这么快嘛。”

“我也没为这事怪他啊……”

“小朵是牛，牛只认自己的理，他可不会听你的。”

魏晋北无奈叹出一声气，看着远处正在小摊前逛得开心的小朵一时有点心情复——等会？！他手上拿的是什么玩意儿？！

“秀兵哥！我想买这个！”

“等一哈！我这就过去！”

不是！等会？！魏晋北突然激动地抓起自己的拐杖，一蹦一跳地努力跟上彭秀兵的脚步。

“你想买啥子哦？”彭秀兵来到小摊贩前，看到小朵手里的一个深紫色的条状物，觉得很像茄子但又很显然不是茄子，便疑惑道，“这是啥子？”

“我也不知道。”小朵诚实回答。

“那你买它做什么？”彭秀兵糊涂道。

“嗯……那我们买这个？”小朵沉默了一阵，然后放下“茄子”拿起旁边另一个不明物体。彭秀兵便又问，这又是什么。小朵依旧摇摇头表示不知道，但又道：“你不觉得它粉粉的很好看吗？”

“可它到底是啥子嘛？”

“这是跳蛋！”终于赶来的魏晋北急匆匆道。然而从没接触过这些的一人一牛显然都听不懂他的话。

“什么蛋？”

“这是蛋？那可以吃吗？”

“不能吃！”魏晋北一把夺过了小朵手里的东西，但又觉得自己抓着更奇怪因而立刻把它放回摊位上。

“没想到你们这里居然还卖成人用品，而且卖得这么光明正大，不过这些东西他不知道也就算了，怎么连你也不知道。”魏晋北无语地看着彭秀兵道。

憨厚的小伙子闻言一下就脸红了，干笑着摸了摸自己的头发道：“这不是，我小时候山里还没这些玩意嘛，那时候大家都是就地取材，没这么先进。”

“就、就地取材？”魏晋北呛了一口唾沫，下意识想追问，但紧要关头还是被理智叫了停，“算了，你还是别和我解释了。总之，这些东西都是做那种事用的，你们知道就行，别看了别看了。”

魏晋北说着就准备把两人拉开，可不想起了好奇心的彭秀兵一把就将他拽了回去。

“别啊，你给介绍介绍呗，我一个都不认识呢。”

“这有什么好介绍的，来来去去不还是按摩棒跳蛋那些东西吗。飞机杯见过吧，套在你那东西上用的。指套，顾名思义，不用解释了吧。这些细的奇型怪状的都是尿道棒，那边的是一些束缚带电极贴金属夹什么的，具体怎么用自己上网查去吧。”虽然魏晋北这一番话说得极其不耐烦，但一旁聆听着的两人倒是津津有味的样子。

“哇噻，你知道的也太多了吧？你都用过？”不知想到哪里去了的彭秀兵笑得一脸内涵地撞着魏晋北问道。

“想什么呢你。”很是嫌弃的魏晋北抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩把人直接拍开，“我是以前卖过。”

然而彭秀兵好像误会了什么，震惊着大叫道：“你以前卖过？！”

“我说的是卖情趣用品！”顿时醒悟的魏晋北气急败坏地补全。

“哦，原来是情趣用品。”彭秀兵拍拍胸口松一口气地笑道。可一旁的魏晋北只想一个白眼翻到天上。

“行了行了，别围在这了，反正你们都用不着。”魏晋北说着便转身离去。

“等等。”但沉默已久的小朵突然拉住了他，一脸依依不舍地抓起跳蛋怼到他面前。

猛被吓到的魏晋北险些摔个人仰马翻，正惊魂未定地拍着胸口，又听见小朵“不懂事”地说他想要，一时来气便没忍住凶道：“你买这个干什么？！”

显然被吓到的小朵肉眼可见地缩了缩脑袋，但两只手还是怀抱着希望地拽住了他的袖子。“老板说它好玩，我想玩玩看。”

“你——”魏晋北一时语塞，又没法对着懵懂的少年发货，只好回头瞪住老板，不敢相信他居然为了一单生意连牛都不放过。

而这时小朵仿佛看到了希望，立即乘胜追击地挽住魏晋北的胳膊道：“秀兵哥他不给我买，魏哥哥你买给我吧。”

可怜魏晋北浑身一激灵，立马回头看向白衣少年。“你叫我什么？！”

“魏哥哥啊，秀兵哥说你喜欢我这么叫。”

“谁说我喜欢你这么叫了！”魏晋北咬牙切齿地回头狠瞪彭秀兵，一眼就把正在偷笑的人瞪得原地立正假装若无其事。但很快，他的注意力就被开始撒娇的小朵给拽了回去。

“那晋北哥你要不要给我买嘛。”

魏晋北无奈扶额，只能试着和小朵讲道理道：“你又不会用，买它干什么。”

但很显然小朵完全没有领会到他的用心良苦。“你可以教我啊！”

魏晋北险些一口老血喷出，再按捺不住地激动道：“这种东西你要我怎么教？！”

被吓一大跳的小朵瞬间就松开了拽着他袖子的双手，紧接着肉眼可见地蔫了下去。心里一咯噔的魏晋北连忙就想为自己辩解两句，可还不等他开口，小朵就已经放下了手里的东西，耷拉着耳朵尾巴，噘起的嘴巴不知低声咕哝了一句什么，随即转身落寞地离开。

“喂、你去哪儿啊、你要回去了？喂、我、这——彭秀兵你不管管他？”魏晋北忽然有些无措，纵使他不觉得自己做了什么不对的事，但还是面对突然失落的小朵还是忍不住有些紧张。

“你自己闯的祸你自己负责撒。我还要去拉客人呢，就先不跟你说啦。”

“你别想跑！别！喂！”魏晋北一听彭秀兵准备开脱就立刻伸手抓他，可无奈这小子四肢发达得要命，魏晋北虽也反应迅速但到底还是只抓住了一阵风。无奈，他只能一个人站在小摊档前独自凌乱。再次转身看向摊位上的商品时，还是认命买下了那颗跳蛋。

中午，魏晋北拄着拐杖独自回了彭秀兵的快递站。他本打算回去后先在门口的小椅子上歇会儿，顺便想想该怎么处理口袋里那颗一时脑热买下来的小东西，却不想刚回到岔口就看见小朵擦拭着不知从哪儿弄来的木竹躺椅。魏晋北一下伫在路边，不知该说什么地看着忙活的少年，直到少年回头恰巧看见他，才十分生硬地说了句“嗨”。

但少年没有回应，或许是因为听不懂，或许是因为没心情。他垂下眸躲开魏晋北的视线，放下手里的抹布后安静靠近他身边，像今早一样扶着他走到躺椅旁，贴心地帮他坐下再替他放好拐杖。但很显然有什么和今天早上不一样了。

笼罩着少年的那一层委屈就好像山间的水雾，虽轻飘飘的并不浓重，仿佛会随着时间自然地消失，但也灰蒙蒙的阴湿湿的，看深了只叫人觉得不忍。魏晋北认栽地叹了口气，到底在小朵转身要走的时候，抓住了他的手并塞给他一个塑料袋。小朵疑惑地回头，沉默打开塑料袋，在看清里面的东西后眼里迅速亮起了光。他惊喜地看向魏晋北，仿佛山头突然冒出的小太阳，过于欢快的表情惊得魏晋北有些本能出神。但还不等他来得及解释什么，兴奋的小朵就已经抱住他的脑袋用力亲了一口。再次被强吻的魏晋北又瞪大了双眼，但这一次，在小朵蹦跶着放开他时，他却不再有如释重负的解脱感，反倒有点想笑，觉得这头单纯直率的小水牛其实也没那么难接受——

“对了晋北哥，你什么时候教我玩跳蛋啊？”

“咳——”魏晋北一大口气呛在喉咙里，咳得人都快过去了才终于顺回一口气。

“再说吧！”他扯着嗓子大声回道，乞求暂时结束这个话题。却不知小朵那脑袋到底是什么构造，片刻后居然回他：“好！那就今晚吧！”魏晋北险些一脑袋磕在茶杯上，但在小朵追问他要确切回应时，他又巴不得自己真磕晕在茶杯上。

“行……今晚、就今晚吧……”

魏晋北难得嗓子都在抖。

他知道他命中缺南，但也不必这么“南”吧！


	3. Chapter 3

安静的山林，安静的竹屋，安静的魏晋北和小少年，还有安静的粉色跳蛋。蹲坐在被垫上的小朵显然两眼发光跃跃欲试，不自觉前倾的身体表露出一种迫不及待的兴奋，头上和身后不断拍动着的耳朵尾巴更是具象了他的期待。

然而此刻更惹魏晋北注目的却难得的不是小朵。只见他皱眉瞟向一旁的同样蹲坐着的彭秀兵，深呼吸了几次确定自己没有出现幻觉后终于忍不住问：“你为什么在这？”

“我来学习啊！”同样一脸期待的彭秀兵理所当然道，“难得你魏大师亲自讲课，我当然要来听一听！”

“闭嘴！你这说得我跟神棍似的。”魏晋北十足嫌弃地骂道，“这玩意怎么用你自己上网找去，别在这添乱。”

“那不行，小朵还是黄花大闺女呢，我得在这守着，以免出意外。”彭秀兵抱着胸义正词严道。

“靠！你当我是什么人了！？”

“男人啊！”

“你！”

“哎呀你们别吵了，赶紧开始行不行，我想玩！”心急得都快坐不住的小朵有些不高兴地噘嘴抱怨道。

“那你让他出去，他在这我讲不下去。”

“嘿！你——”

彭秀兵正要指责魏晋北，却发现一旁的小朵已然一脸卖乖又恳求地看他，水灵灵的眼睛里跟装了星星似的，实在是让他不好拒绝。没法，彭秀兵只能遂了小朵的心愿，对魏晋北比了个“我会盯着你”的手势后起身离开了竹屋。

魏晋北无语地翻了个白眼，确认彭秀兵已经走远之后才终于放下一些羞耻心，拿起垫子上跳蛋放在小朵手里。

“其实也没什么好教你的。这个圆圆的就是跳蛋，这是电线，这是开关，你只要把开关打开，调到你自己喜欢的强度就可以了，就像这样。”魏晋北说着拧开了粉色的旋钮，那躺在小朵手心的小东西就立刻震了起来。没有心理准备的人难免被吓了一跳，但很快就适应了地拿起那小东西好奇观察起来。

片刻后，他似乎不太确定地问道：“就这样？”

魏晋北点头，回答：“就这样。”

“这有什么好玩的？”小朵不解，他只觉得自己的手心都快被震麻了。

“你握在手里当然不好玩了。这东西一般都是贴在胸口之类的——我靠！？”突然被震了一下的魏晋北吓得差点咬到舌头，只见他本能地捂住了胸口惊恐地看向小朵，仿佛被轻薄了一般大声道，“你干吗啊！？”

“你说要贴着胸口玩啊……”小朵不明所以地小声嘟囔了一句。

“那你贴你自己的啊，你贴我的干嘛！？”

“我这不是想跟你一起玩嘛……”小朵委屈地噘着嘴无辜道，但还是听话地收回手，把那粉色的小东西往自己胸口上贴。可在最初的微惊过后，小朵就没再有什么特别的感觉，只是觉得胸口麻麻的。于是他又抱怨，贴胸口也不好玩啊。

魏晋北瞄了一眼跳蛋的位置，为难地不知该如何解释地回答：“你放的位置不对，就是这东西得往你敏感的地方上贴。”

“敏感的地方？可我好像没有什么敏感的——啊——”小朵说着开始到处挪动跳蛋寻找正确的位置，这时他不经意地碰到某处突起，瞬间颤栗的感觉让他猛地停下了动作。

“我好像找到了！”小朵说着兴奋把那粉色小东西又往凸起处贴了一下，这一次更为清晰的酥麻感甚至让他忍不住哼了出声。

坐在他对面的魏晋北顿时打了个激灵，他紧张地听着小朵越来越不对劲的喘息，看着他胸前越来越明显的一点，到底是忍不住地一把夺走跳蛋叫停这场诡异的玩耍。可玩得正兴起的小朵一下就把跳蛋抢了回去，还十分宝贝地双手握住捂在胸前，说什么这玩具送他了的那就是他的了，魏晋北不能要回去。

魏晋北哑口无声，完全找不到理由反驳，只好劝他改个时间再玩。“咱今晚先到这行不，等下大家就都回来了……”

“那正好大家一起玩啊！”

“这东西不能一起玩！”魏晋北吓得赶紧打断道，“关系再好也不能一起玩，你只能自己一个人玩，知道吗！”

“啊……和你一起玩也不行吗？”可小朵听完这话之后却好像很失落。

“呃……这、你还是自己玩吧……”

“那我去找秀兵哥？”

“绝对不行！”魏晋北斩钉截铁道。

“可自己跟自己玩也太无聊了吧！”小朵不满地抱怨道，“你陪我一起玩吧。”

“不是、这玩具真的不好一起玩……”

“那我去找秀兵哥。”

“不行！”

“那你就陪我一起玩！”

“我！你——嗐！”魏晋北头疼极地叹出一口气，“行吧行吧……这事我们以后再说，你今晚先睡觉，行吗，先别玩了。”

魏晋北说着又下意识地想把跳蛋拿回来，但小朵转眼就把东西塞进自己的口袋里用手捂住，又一次提醒他道，东西是他的了，魏晋北不许要回去。

无奈，魏晋北只好附和道：“是是是，你的，都是你的，快睡吧，别玩了。”

“但现在还很早……”

“早睡早起身体好。”

“那我今晚也能抱着你睡吗？你身上暖和，比被子舒服。”小朵说着摸了摸自己的鼻子，仿佛有些腼腆地憨笑道。

魏晋北本想拒绝，可一想到昨晚小朵睡觉那仗势，就觉得自己估计说什么也躲不过他的熊抱，便干脆遂了他的心愿当卖他一个人情，也正好提醒他一句今晚别再压到他的腿伤了。

满足的小朵十分爽快地承诺了魏晋北，但其实熟睡之后的事他自己根本无法控制。还是多亏魏晋北自己早有准备，今晚才顺利逃过一劫，最后抱着身上的巨型“玩偶”闭目养神至天亮。

第二天睁眼的时候，怀里的少年意料之外地已经睡醒，那会儿正张着杏圆的眼睛眨巴着看他。多少被吓到的魏晋北便一下没了话，空荡荡的大脑甚至想不起自己原本打算做什么来着。直到少年问他昨晚不是又没睡着，魏晋北才稍稍回了点神，一边应答着，一边示意少年先从他身上起来。

听话的小朵很快照做，坐起来后还不忘把魏晋北也一起扶起来。在看到魏晋北一脸疲惫地靠在小柜子上休息时，小朵眼里难免露出了担忧的神情，但他又不知道自己能做些什么帮上忙，所以十分苦恼乃至越加自责。

“你又怎么了？”隐约感觉到小朵有些低落的魏晋北难得主动关心了一句，他读着他眼中愧歉的情绪，到底还是忍不住安慰一句道，“我的失眠症跟身上的伤没关系，你别想太多了。”

“我知道，但——总之我还是会好好照顾你的！”

“你别添乱就行了。”魏晋北难得善意调侃了一句，虽然语气变化不是很明显，但小朵还是觉察到地笑了起来。

“我带你去洗漱！”顿时又打起精神来的小朵搀扶着魏晋北站起，架着他的肩又稳着他的腰，动作显然比昨天熟练很多地带他来到了水房。

之后的日子里，小朵便一直这样形影不离地照顾着魏晋北，更衣、擦身、换药等等的工作都让他一个人包揽了去。起初魏晋北总有些不太好意思，觉得小朵没必要做到这个份上。但在小朵的执着下被照顾久了，他也就慢慢习惯了少年的帮忙，并且学会了用答谢来回报他的好意。不过有的时候，小朵提出的请求着实让魏晋北感到为难，比如和他一起洗澡，一起玩跳蛋之类的。虽然前者只是为了让他帮忙擦一下背，后者只是为了和他加深一下感情，但作为一个有道德廉耻之心的人类，魏晋北还是很难一下突破自己的心理障碍去完成这些事情。他总觉得自己好像在犯罪。

不过抛开这些难处不说，他和小朵的关系确实越来越好也越来越亲密了。他头上伤口拆线的那天，小朵守在一旁目不转睛盯着看的模样，简直能比他亲生父母都还要紧张。完事后离开的时候，小朵还执意要让他戴上帽子免得受风受凉磕到碰到。导致一旁陪同的彭秀兵全程意味深长地盯着他俩直笑，嘴上还闲不住地老调侃他们像一对小夫妻。

可如果按人类的年龄来算，今年已经29的他比目测只有16上下的小朵大了一轮都不止。他们要真成了夫妻，他可就不光是老牛吃嫩草，还成了侵犯未成年人的罪犯。光想想就觉得哆嗦的魏晋北赶紧把这些念头都从脑子里赶出去，顺带用拐杖戳了一下彭秀兵的膝窝警告他别乱讲话。

然而在他们打闹的全过程中，跟在他身边的小朵却微妙地一直没有出声，尤其在彭秀兵调侃着问他喜不喜欢他，要不要干脆嫁给他的时候，小朵一反常态地没有应话，只是笑得脸红红地抱紧了他的胳膊。

他不会真的喜欢我吧？

回程的路上魏晋北忍不住一直这样想。他时不时偷瞄小朵脸上的神情，又回想着这些日子以来他们的点滴相处。确实很多时候小朵为他做的事都已经超出补偿的范畴，但小朵的本质毕竟只是一头牛，他现在的智商最多也就是六七岁小孩的水平，所以他一直没有对小朵的好意有过分的解读。但今天被彭秀兵这么一说，魏晋北才想起再小的孩子也是有感情的，也知道要去好好对待自己喜欢的人，这是生命的本能，是每一个物种都与生俱来的能力。

于是魏晋北一下就不确定了。

那天晚上，为了给他庆祝头伤痊愈，小朵和阿姨一起做了一桌子的好饭好菜，彭秀兵则弄来了几箱啤酒说是要一醉方休。魏晋北一开始还担心牛的体质能不能喝啤酒来着，但后来想起牧场里就是会用啤酒喂牛，便随他们去了。直到箱子里的酒都没了一半，他才想起小朵可能未成年，然而那时候才叫停显然已经来不及。

醺得一脸微红的小朵乐呵呵地扑进他怀里一个劲地喊哥哥，带着酒香的身体比平时体温偏高，抱起来的感觉也比平时更软，好像没了骨头一般。尚且清醒的魏晋北有些为难地仰着头，他原本想叫彭秀兵或者其他人来帮忙把小朵拉开，然而周围的男人们都快躺了一地，阿姨也正忙活着收拾东西。指望不上其他人的魏晋北就只能认命地稳住身上的人，祈祷他千万别喝多了吐在自己身上。

但好在，小朵的酒品看起来不错，就是有点儿黏人，老在他脖子下巴那儿蹭来蹭去。蹭就蹭了，还老唤着哥哥二字，得不到回应就发脾气地啃他，搞得魏晋北想不理他都不行。

“我说，你在村里有那么多的哥哥，你到底在叫谁呢？”

“你呀～”醉醺醺的小朵笑得有点憨气，一抬头就在魏晋北下巴咬了一口。不疼，就是怪痒的。

魏晋北艰难地捂着他的额头把他推开，给自己腾出一点空间换了口新鲜空气后，再接着问：“那你知道我是谁吗？”

“知道！你是我喜欢的哥哥。”小朵说着像是害羞了又像是开心了，呵呵呵地埋在魏晋北的颈窝里笑个不停。

魏晋北无语又无奈，却又敌不过他的笑声感染，没一会儿就忍不住跟着闷笑了几声，难得温柔地抚摸他的脑袋追问：“那你喜欢的哥哥是谁？”

“很多啊，像秀兵哥、绍群哥，还有……晋北哥、晋北哥……啊我偷偷跟你说、我真的好喜欢晋北哥啊……”

小朵忽然拉长又加重的鼻音让魏晋北呼吸紧了一下，他不禁低头看了眼怀里的少年，可惜小朵一直把脸埋在他的衣领处，让他看不清表情。

“你……你为什么喜欢他？”

“他长得好看呀。”小朵很快爽朗地答道，“好帅，好高，好闻，抱起来好舒服。而且他还请我喝汽水，给我买玩具，还会陪我一起玩，你不知道，现在除了他都没有人会和我一起玩了……”然而话锋一转，小朵的情绪就一下低沉了起来，“可我把他推下山了。你知道吗，他伤得好严重。但我不是故意的，我真的不是故意的。你说他会讨厌我吗？他一定很讨厌我吧……”说着说着就哭了起来的小朵几乎连舌头都捋不直，颤抖的身体缩成一团地躲在魏晋北怀里，滚烫的眼泪浸湿了他的衣服，甚至透过布料烫到了他的皮肤。

从不知道这些的魏晋北一下愣在原地，他忽然意识到自己从前就没真的在乎过小朵，他总觉得小朵只是一头牛，和自己不一样，但其实不管是牛还是人，他们都是有喜乐苦痛的，只是动物和人类之间没法直接沟通这种情感，人就容易忽视他们的感受，以为他们什么都不懂什么都不知道，可事实真的并非如此。

现在才明白这些的魏晋北只觉得喉咙想梗了一条刺。“对不起……”他艰难而苦涩地道出这句话，虽然声音很小但说得很用力，“对不起……晋北哥不讨厌你，真的，他一点都不讨厌你。”

“那、他会喜欢我吗？”眼睛红红的小朵抬起头来盼望地看着魏晋北。

那一刻，魏晋北的心里就好像裂开了一条缝。而小朵的赤诚目光就如同带着热度的阳光，沿着那道缝隙一路烫进了心底。但是比起一时冲动的作答，这一刻他还是选择了冷静。

“这句话，等你酒醒之后，自己去问他，好吗？”

“不行，我不敢，我害怕他讨厌我。”但这番鼓励小朵显然不受用，只见他连连摇头着又躲回了魏晋北怀里。

不过魏晋北见状却是觉得好奇。“那你亲他的时候就不怕他讨厌你吗？”

但小朵似乎听不明白他的话：“什么叫亲他？我亲过他吗？”

“你不知道什么是亲吻吗？”魏晋北惊讶道。

可小朵到底只是懵懵地摇了摇头。魏晋北顿时一句国骂憋在心头。之前小朵第一次吻他的时候，他看彭秀兵在一旁那么激动，还以为他告诉过小朵这个动作意味着什么。没想到！这臭小子！

没办法地，魏晋北只能亲自跟小朵解释道：“亲吻嘛，就是，当你把嘴唇贴在别人身上的时候，就叫亲吻。一般来说，这种行为只会发生在彼此喜欢的人之间，尤其是亲嘴。”可说着说着他还是忍不住感叹，“虽然我也猜到你可能不太理解这动作的含义，但没想到你居然完全不知情……”

“所以我亲过晋北哥很多次了……”小朵一脸恍悟道，紧跟着又低落起来，“但他也推开我很多次了……”

“啊？只有一开始吧……”魏晋北有点心慌地纠正道。

“是吗？我不记得了，我最近都没有亲他了。”小朵耷拉着脑袋小声道。

魏晋北叹息着摸摸他的脑袋以示安抚，劝道：“你现在还是别想那么多了，先睡觉吧，等明天睡醒了酒醒了，你再找他好好聊聊。”

“嗯……”小朵闷闷地回应道，语气听起来是不大愿意的，但他还是再次窝回了魏晋北的怀里，把脸埋在他的胸口。

“对了哥哥……你身上的味道为什么和晋北哥的好像啊……”

“你说呢？”魏晋北闻言失笑地反问了一句，但等了许久都没等来少年的回复，低头查看时才发现他已经睡着了。哭笑不得的魏晋北只好抱着他在被垫上缓慢躺下。彼时其他人都已经睡下了，阿姨灭了灯，屋里就只剩从窗外透进来的月光薄薄地洒在地面上。魏晋北借着月光打量小朵的面容，视线缓慢从他额前的碎发描摹至他的鼻尖的小痣，等到敏感的指尖感觉到一丝呼吸的吹拂，他才发现自己在不知觉中抚摸起他的脸庞来。

那夜，其实窗外的蛙叫声还是十分热闹，身边的打鼾声也丝毫没有减弱，然而看着怀里安静的少年，魏晋北却第一次发现云南的山林静谧得出奇，好像连时间都静止了一般，让他恍如笼上了睡意。


	4. Chapter 4

“啊——”

翌日清晨，清醒过来的小朵呆愣地看着魏晋北，像是想起了什么又没想起什么的样子，一边闪躲着视线挠挠鬓角，一边小声地问他，自己昨晚是怎么回来的。

魏晋北忽然愣住，眨了很久的眼睛以确认自己没有睡着不是在梦里。于是他问，你昨晚去哪儿了？

显然断片的小朵摇了摇头，他完全记不清昨晚发生的确切的事情，但隐约记得自己好像抱着谁说了很多关于魏晋北的事情。他想这个人肯定不会是魏晋北本人，所以睁眼发现自己趴在他怀里的时候才会觉得这样奇怪。

但他感觉那人也不是彭秀兵，彭秀兵矮胖矮胖的，跟那人瘦高的感觉并不一样。“啊——”小朵脑中迅速冒出一个人影，像朵花椰菜似的，“绍群哥送我回来的？”

“谁？”魏晋北反问一句，这个陌生但又好像在哪听过的名字让他莫名觉得吃味，“谁是绍群哥？”

“村长的儿子啊。头发像花椰菜的那个，你昨晚没见到吗？”

“村长的儿子？”魏晋北满脸狐疑。因为在他的印象里村长好像是个孤家寡人，没听他和别人谈起过自己的孩子。正巧彭秀兵这会也打着哈欠爬起来了，魏晋北便撞了下他的胳膊问他认不认识村长的儿子。

“谁？”刚睡醒的彭秀兵还有些宿醉，听什么都像泡了水一样，因而过了一会儿才答道，“你说李绍群啊，他不是死了嘛。”

“死了？！”魏晋北一下把手缩了回来，看向面前一脸单纯的小朵，一时竟不知作何回答。

“你、昨晚应该是在梦里见到他的吧。”

“不对，我们说了好多话还一起睡了呢。”

“你和谁睡了？”尚没有完全清醒的彭秀兵追问了一句，直到小朵再次说出李绍群的名字才惊得瞪圆双眼彻底清醒。

“他不是死了嘛？”彭秀兵激动地问道。

小朵点点头，应和着答道：“是死了啊。”

“那你怎么还跟他睡了？”一旁的魏晋北紧跟着追问。

可小朵却是一脸茫然，十分不解地回答：“我不能跟死人睡吗？”

被吓坏的人类齐齐打了个寒战，不自觉和他拉开了距离后才紧挨着彼此小声问道：“你怎么跟死人睡啊……”

“去后山找他就好啦，他就在后山——”

“行行行别说了，我们不想知道他在哪。”魏晋北毛骨悚然地打断道，他一想到自己昨晚被当成了一个死人就觉得心特透凉。

只可惜单纯的小朵完全不懂他们为什么害怕，他只是觉得奇怪，如果昨晚李绍群没来过这里，那自己是怎么找到他的，难道自己昨晚上了后山又自己回来了吗？

“还在想昨晚的事？”魏晋北见小朵陷入沉默便关心了一句。

小朵坦白地点头，十分认真地感叹道：“我觉得自己好厉害。”

一时满头雾水的魏晋北顶着好几个问号疑惑看他，但小朵估计没接收到他的讯号，因而说完就把他扶起带去洗漱了。魏晋北只好欲言又止地看他，但回想昨晚那些如今想来其实小有尴尬也略显急切的话题，魏晋北还是压下了向他坦白的念头。毕竟，虽然小朵还是个孩子，他却是已经快要三十的成年人，有些事小朵可以糊涂懵懂过去，但他不行。

临近正午，彭秀兵的快递站总算渐渐闲了下来。刷了一早上的购物网站此刻也被视频网站替换，在魏晋北伸展着上身活动筋骨时，动画片的片头曲便蹦跳着跃入了他的耳中。坐在他跟前的小朵看得一脸认真，搭在他腿上的尾巴甚至会跟着音乐的节奏拍打起来。魏晋北看着好玩，一时兴起便伸手握住了尾端，用手指顺着那些长毛一捋捋到了尖儿。

顿感酥麻的小朵猛回头看他，但没有对他生气，看着也不觉得被冒犯，只是有些好奇地眨了眨眼睛，止痒似地轻甩着尾巴问他：“怎么突然摸我尾巴了？”

“一时没忍住。”魏晋北有些不知该怎么解释地答道，只好柔柔地朝小朵轻笑以表明自己没有恶意，“你要是不喜欢，我下次不摸了。”

“我没有不喜欢。”小朵坦率地摇头道，又重新把尾巴搭在魏晋北的大腿上，甚至主动把尾尖放在他的手中，“就是觉得有一点痒。”

“痒？尾巴痒吗？”魏晋北一时好奇追问，被长毛不断轻扫的手心忍不住再度收拢包起尾尖，像是在测试一般，又一次捋过柔顺毛发，蹭上细长尾骨。

这回眼前的少年不经意颤抖了一下，一声若有似无的闷哼融散在空中。随后魏晋北就听到他说是尾巴痒，但接着又看见他蹭了蹭椅子，然后补充说屁股也觉得痒。听闻这话的魏晋北赶紧松开手中的尾巴尖，像是做了什么亏心事一样。但面对着小朵不解的神情，他又觉得心虚的自己更显得罪恶。没法只好隐藏起动乱的心绪，笑劝少年继续观看动画。

但那时已经接近饭点，还没开始炒菜的小朵便拒绝了魏晋北的邀请起身跑去忙活。视线不自觉跟着他走的男人有些呆呆地望着少年的背影，接着一种既是愧歉又包含了感激甚至像洋溢着快乐的情感便涌上了心头。

彼时，觉察到什么的彭秀兵啧啧啧地凑了过来。他故意在魏晋北看得专注时撞了一下他的胳膊，然后对着他那瞬间收敛试图掩饰的表情露出调侃的笑声：“我说你最近不太对劲哈。看我们家小朵看得那么的入神，你是不是在打什么主意啊，嗯？”

“怎么就成你们家的了，他又不姓彭。”被戳穿的魏晋北忙用手托了托眼镜，欲盖弥彰地别过脸避重就轻道。

“那也是我们黄路村的，你可别想把他拐去北京。”

“他想去哪儿是他的自由，我可干预不了。”

“你看！你还是有这个想法的吧！”

“啧！你要这么闲就赶紧去送快递，货都快堆到我这儿来了没看到吗！”

“这个点大家都在吃饭撒！”

“菜都好了！你们快去洗手吧！”

“你看，我们也要吃饭啦，吃完再送啦。”

面对彭秀兵的憨直笑，魏晋北虽然无语但却翻不起白眼，他想所谓话糙但有理说的就是这样吧。

饭点过后，魏晋北习惯性躺在门口的竹椅上晒晒太阳，小朵则一如既往地坐在旁边的板凳上削着苹果。这段日子以来，每天小朵把苹果削完之后都定会问他要不要吃，尽管被拒绝的次数总是大于被接受的次数，但他就好像只有七秒的记忆，在下一个中午时总是不厌其烦也不觉尴尬地笑着问他要不要苹果。

曾经魏晋北觉得这样的小朵让他很为难，甚至很难堪。但如今，他却明白是过去的自己太过蒙塞而看不到别人的好。他着实一度把自己关在阴暗处太过久，久得他的世界适应不了任何的光彩，久得他的世界只剩下刻薄和恶意。所以他真应该感谢当时将他从天台边拉下来的彭秀兵，也应该感谢当时将他撞下山的小少年，若不是因为他们，他不会知道这世上还有如此纯粹而且坦率的美好，也不会知道生命原来不是非得要拼命追逐什么。成功的方式，其实也可以有很多种形式。

“吃苹果吗？”迎着光的少年笑得像玻璃一样通透。魏晋北轻轻应道一声，接过清香的苹果一口咬下。少年顿时笑得更开，正要起身去再拿一个苹果，却被魏晋北握着手引到躺椅上。

“过来坐吧，苹果你拿着吃，我尝过就好了。”

“那我可以躺下吗？”接过苹果的少年坦率地问道。魏晋北笑着回道“当然”，主动往一旁腾出半边空位，示意少年靠在他的肩上。

得了邀请的少年很快窝进男人怀中，想得了什么礼物一样，啃着手里的苹果乐笑不止。男人无声地给他梳顺头发，本只是一个无意打发时间的举动，但迎着少年不加以拘束的自在欢纵，不知觉就被衬出了一些温柔的宠溺之意。

魏晋北无奈轻笑，多少觉察到了自己的心境变化。但这一次他却微妙地想尝试一次放任未来，顺其自然，而不再像从前那样计划将来，未雨绸缪。他放纵自己低头轻嗅少年发间的乳香，去捕捉温热奶味中那一股淡淡的甜。这美妙的气味介于青稚与成熟之间，是一种绵软的初熟感，初次闻见的时候就让魏晋北意识到，虽说少年心智上还只是个孩子，但生理上到底该成年了。

也不知成年后的他会发生怎样的变化。他还会像现在这样喜欢他吗？他又能否真的明白，这种喜欢到底意味着什么呢？

找不到答案的魏晋北只好叹出一口气，搂着无忧的小朵静静躺在竹椅上。

不过，或许，就算少年一辈子都学不懂这些，他们之间也还是有无限可能。毕竟，谁让他们生活在这样一个神奇的村子里呢。


	5. Chapter 5

渐渐入秋之后，昼夜的温差就越发大了。村民们为了避免早晚时候吹风受凉，在自己的住房周围都装上了厚厚的防风帘，潮湿阴凉水房的四周更是用木板封起了窗台，只留下最顶上的天窗透气用。

不过由于山林里没有浴霸，因而即使四面无风也依然感觉十分冰冷。坐在魏晋北跟前的小朵头上顶着厚厚的白色泡沫，光裸的肩颈上绒毛直竖，一旦有冷空气从门缝底下漏进来，他便会忍不住地打起寒战。魏晋北生怕他会因此着凉，故而加快了手上的动作。确认把每处都挠过一遍后，便让他低下头去给他冲水。终于把头洗干净后，小朵如愿泡进浴桶当中，一下变得温暖的舒适让他露出享受的表情，脸蛋和肩头也染上了如唇色般粉嫩的桃红。

“等你伤好之后，我们就能一起泡澡了。”天真烂漫的小朵趴在木桶边上朝魏晋北笑。虽然已经不是第一次听到这话，但男人还是下意识问他：“你真想和我一起泡澡吗？”

“不是早就说好要一起的嘛，你该不会骗我吧？”忽然精明起来的小朵皱着鼻子眯眼问道。被可爱到的魏晋北一时失笑，只好用低头擦眼镜的动作来掩饰自己的心动。

“你放心。答应你的事，绝对不骗你。”

“那你要快点好起来啊，我都等好久好久了。”显然已经等不及的小朵噘起嘴巴撒娇。

“好，知道啦。”被可爱到的魏晋北轻笑着揉了揉他的头发，随后拿起一旁的澡巾示意小朵转过身去，好方便他来擦背。

听话的少年便很快露出洁净的背来。当粗糙的澡巾蹭过皮肤时，总能听见他哼哼唧唧地发出呻吟声，敏感的身体也总会因为怕痒或者微疼而不时抖直。不过最近几天他似乎变得比往常更敏感了一些，哪怕魏晋北用上最轻的力度，他都能发出像被人怎么了的呻吟来。但当魏晋北问他是不是疼了或不舒服了，他又总摇头否认，有时甚至还请求他再用力些，好像除了敏感度，耐受度也跟着升高了。

但对着小朵这一蹭就红的后背，魏晋北总是不敢下重手，生怕自己一不小心就给他搓坏了。况且最近秋高气爽的很是干燥，魏晋北就更加不敢用力搓，每回洗完还得给他抹上一层润肤露。

于是不知不觉地，小朵这身子就被养得跟豆腐似的。幼滑的皮肤完全留不住衣服，睡觉的时候总能蹭出一大片裸露，从后背到腰臀，一摸总是光溜溜。起先，魏晋北还会劝他睡得矜持一些，毕竟他们还不是那样的关系，他这样每晚都光着半个身子趴在自己身上确实不太妥当。但小朵嘴巴上是答应了，身体却不听使唤。即使每晚睡前都特意用裤子束起上衣，清晨醒来的时候还是一副衣衫凌乱裤子半掉的模样。导致魏晋北好几次被晨勃憋醒的时候差点以为自己把他怎么了。

好在如今的他已经学会见怪不怪。只是没想到，安稳的日子还没过上几天，新的问题又接踵而至。

但事情刚显露端倪的时候，魏晋北真以为只是个玩笑。毕竟小朵向来就喜欢黏他，所以像这样他上哪儿都得跟着，还得挽着，时不时就要把鼻子凑近他袖子闻味的举动虽说比起之前的任何时候都确实要更夸张一些，但也不到不可理喻或无法接受的地步。魏晋北便只当是最近天凉了，小朵怕冷所以一直缠着他罢了。对于村里人调侃小朵像在认主乃至发情的玩笑话，魏晋北是一句都没有放在心上。

哪怕他每晚都被小朵缠着要玩耍或抱抱，甚至在睡时被他任性地咬住双唇贪婪吮吸，魏晋北都只当是小孩子在撒娇，没太敢往其他的方向去深思。直到有天他发现小朵的模样不太对劲，洗澡的时候就一直迷迷蒙蒙地盯着他看，上床之后更是像长疹子了似的一边蹭他一边哼唧，才意识到可能出了什么事。但魏晋北问他怎么了是不是哪里不舒服的时候，脸红红的小朵又不说话，只抬头吻住他的双唇，舌头舔进他的嘴巴，像在渴求着什么，一直吻到完全失去力气睡过去了，嘴巴都还贴在他唇上。

本来想扶他坐起好好查看的魏晋北这下也只能作罢。虽然他心里的确对小朵方才的举动感到在意，但又想这会儿都睡下了应该没什么大碍，故而还是像往常一样抱着他合眼了。

可约莫就在他刚梦见什么的时候，从下身传来的一丝躁动就让他不稳地皱起了眉头。梦境开始颠簸的魏晋北茫然地想为自己抓住点什么，然而迷乱之中他只摸到谁的手掌抓住了他的衣服。随即感到胸口发凉的魏晋北越发不安地四处摸索起来，可就在这时，来自下身的紧迫感让他艰难地喘气了一声，那似乎被什么推挤着又摩擦着的触感让他情不自禁地一阵颤抖。但不久，先前一直紧压着的束缚感又忽然消失，一同带走的还有此刻才后知后觉感觉到的潮湿与闷热。于是他便迅速冷起来，敏感的下体瑟抖着，直到有什么再度压上，柔软但紧绷，像口袋一样将他包住，自顶部一路吞到中部，然后就像吃不下了一样僵止在此处。

这会儿，汗湿的魏晋北已经开始转醒。迷糊中，他感到一个熟悉的重量压在了自己的胸膛，却又十分陌生地一直在颤栗。而那包裹着他的柔软正随着重量的下压而逐渐抬起，皱褶蹭过柱身时惹出一阵激妙的快感，宛如突然放电的电极般，惹得魏晋北猛一激灵醒了过来。

但就在他睁开眼的时候，包在他下身的软热 突然用力压下吞到了最底。一瞬迸发的快感激得魏晋北喉咙发紧，连脏话都只憋出了半句。至于骑坐在他身上的人更是完全失去了出声的能力，尖促的呻吟只来得及发了个飘渺的气音就被疼痛全部扼杀在喉中。

这下总算看清现状的魏晋北差点咬到自己舌头。他震惊而又难耐地看着骑坐在身上的小朵，大脑和身体都像是当机了一样，明明堆满了无数想要发问的话语，到最后却只能哽出一声喘息。结果还是坐在他身上的懵懂少年断断续续地啜问了一句：“我吵醒你了？”

魏晋北听着他那隐忍痛楚的吸气声，所有的情绪都一下变得无奈了。他只好问道一句：“你这是在做什么？”又试着将他抱回怀里同时抽离他的身体，免得被身旁熟睡的其他人发现异样。

可他刚一动作，怀里的少年就叫出失控的闷响。同时像被打开了某个开关，搂着他的脖子蹭了上来，撒娇般贴着他的嘴唇哀求道：“哥哥我里面好痒，好疼好难受，你帮我蹭一蹭好吗？”

“你真发情了？”瞬间明了的魏晋北手忙脚乱地按住小朵，本想着先稳住他不让他乱动，但不想深陷情欲的小牛完全不受他的控制，湿软的下身渐渐适应了之后便自顾自地磨蹭起来。

顿时不敢乱动的魏晋北难为极地忍住低吟，他一边努力控制自己的冲动，一边紧握小朵的后颈。本来是想示意他先停停的，却被误解为邀请，惹得小朵一下就吻上他的嘴唇，过分热切地吮吸起来。

大脑顿时迷糊的魏晋北几乎完全溃败在小朵的引诱当中。香浓的牛奶甜味不断地侵入他的体内勾起他的食欲，柔软的身体挤压着他的身躯并持续激发着他的欲望。当湿热的穴肉颤颤地磨过阴茎时，那细密的快感犹如虫咬般让他难耐地喘气出声。忍耐得辛苦的魏晋北几乎用尽了毕生所有的自制力，然而在欲望最原始和最直接的挑逗下，他所有的努力都苍白得像是一个笑话。

在小朵终于抽搐着哽出一声尖叫时，魏晋北就知道自己败了。被本能彻底打倒的摩擦与律动，于快感的浪潮中越演越烈。被床被掩盖住的声音，被唇舌融化掉的呻吟，被月光装饰过的身影，在危险寂静的夜里碰撞名为禁忌的火花。男人明白此刻的自己已堕落成为罪人，他的每一次挺动都在加深自己的罪孽，他的每一寸侵入都在烙印自己的罪状。

但他却无法停止动作。

被包覆的触感实在太过美妙，被挤压的痛爽实在太过愉悦。他如同一头没有理智的兽，即使在身体不足以完全支持的情况下，仍纵身于罪欲之中。他支起了那条完好的腿，双手抓紧肉润的臀。他挺起腰卖力地抽插，耻毛刮着肉蒂，阴茎肏着内穴。不平的柱身摩擦细嫩的肉壁，上翘的龟头深陷酸软的心儿。丰沛的汁液抵着顶端溅出，又浇灌在稚嫩的穴道当中，混着前不久弥散开的血液，在激荡中奏出淫糜的乐章。

被攻陷的少年完全成为快乐的俘虏。迷蒙的双眼氤氲纵溺的绝色。他迷恋抱紧男人的身体，又贪乐追逐他的律动。他把自己完全敞开迎合男人，甚至邀请着他继续深入。他就像是要为男人献上一切，以自己的仅有换取他愿给予的全部。

极限到来之时，战栗的少年无声喘出晕眩的呻吟，收缩的穴道不断吞入精液。而男人低声叹息，在情欲逐渐平息之后，因自惭和罪恶无法直视少年。可少年偏又凑近吻他，带着一丝满足的喜悦，还有几分心动的雀跃，像初尝腥的动物，不知足地拍着尾巴索取更多。

魏晋北欲言又止，抱着怀里单纯烂漫的小朵，一瞬竟不知该如何应对。但他的的确确又硬了，在少年故意为之的挑逗下，便只好将方才的事情重复一遍，再一遍。直到有限的夜晚实在无法容纳更多的纵乐，少年才终于听男人劝说地静下。

彼时满着浓郁一腔精液的少年仍旧把男人含着，餍足的嘴角勾着一抹乐笑，像极了喝饱奶的小动物，却又透着截然不同的纯熟气质。心情沉重复杂的魏晋北长长叹出一声，搂着已然为他绽放的少年，在他额前落下深深一吻。

他知道，这一次，自己真要当个成年人了。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天睁眼的时候，魏晋北险些被精神奕奕的小朵吓到。溜圆着眼睛的少年眨巴眨巴地望着他，满盈的热忱与欢愉亮得就跟星星似的一颗接一颗地往外蹭，弹在魏晋北的脸上让他羞赧又惭愧。但还不等他对此做出什么回应，枕在他身上的小朵就忽地坐起了身。被子被揭开的清凉冷得魏晋北一哆嗦，但更让他发抖的是小朵半掉的内裤和依旧含着他的肉穴。眼看少年马上就要掀被站起，魏晋北忙将其拽回按在胸前盖好被子，同时对着被他们吸引过来的几道视线干声一笑，谎称自己还想再睡一会，便把他们先打发走。

待危机解除之后，魏晋北才松一口气地撑着床垫准备起身。本想着陪他再睡一会儿的小朵便疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，不解地问：“你不是要睡觉吗？又不想睡啦？”魏晋北闻言就知道他完全没领会自己刚才那一番举动的目的，无奈地都不知该叹气还是苦笑，只能摸摸小朵的头发，柔声回答道：“不睡了，起来吧。你快把衣服穿好。”

“嗯！”小朵听话地点点头，屁股一抬便滑出了肉茎，只是不巧地还被带出了一些浊液。但初经人事的他却一点不觉得害羞，随手拿起纸巾擦了擦就提起裤子穿上。甚至不忘提起魏晋北的裤头也帮他整理好衣服，然后再架起他的胳膊扶着他的腰把人带起。

思绪还没理好的魏晋北暂时有点无言，直到刷牙时看见小朵乐呵呵地咬着牙刷靠进了自己怀里，他才像是回神地摸了摸少年的软发，和他谈起昨晚的事情。

“你……知道我们昨晚做了什么吗？”

小朵闻言点了点头，含着泡沫笑起的模样单纯得像是嘴巴沾了一圈奶沫的孩子。魏晋北温和地笑着，待小朵漱干净嘴巴后再用毛巾替他擦掉嘴角残留的白沫。

“那、我们昨晚做了什么？”魏晋北追问了一句，并非是什么怪俗的恶趣味，只是想确认一下小朵如今的认知。

“交配啊！”但让魏晋北没想到的是，小朵的回答十分学术甚至精准过度，以至于他一时语塞，无言以对。

“你这词……从哪学来的？”

“村民们教我的，怎么，不对吗？”仿佛被问倒的小朵歪着脑袋疑惑道。魏晋北怜爱地揉了揉他的头发，回道：

“对是对了，不过我们换一个说法，叫做爱。”

“做爱？”小朵不解地皱起了鼻子，努力琢磨了半天但还是认命地问道，“什么是做爱呀？”

“做爱和交配很像，但性质不一样。交配是为了生孩子才有的性行为，可以没有感情基础。但做爱是发生在互相喜欢的人之间的性行为，不一定以生孩子为目的，但一定是有感情基础的。”

“所以你喜欢我吗！”一下抓到了重点的小朵激动地问道。

魏晋北被他逗得失笑，故意反问：“你说呢？”

但这一次小朵立马就明白了他的弦外之音，顿时笑着抱紧了他的脖子在他唇上吧唧一口。“我也喜欢你！”直率的少年毫不掩饰道，高兴得红扑扑的脸蛋烫烫地贴在他胸口，就像动物标记着自己的所有物一般，埋头在他胸前用力蹭了蹭，“我最喜欢你了！”

接连被直球击中的魏晋北心跳快得几乎不能言语，便只能抱住少年吻上他的额头，以实际行动传达自己此刻的感受。少年像是领会到了他的情绪，不多时便抬起头来贴上他的双唇。柔软的唇瓣安抚般蹭压他的嘴唇，舌头不安分地舔弄他的唇缝，像是有意为之又像是纯凭本能行动着，让人无法分辨地感到了罪恶和兴奋，不知觉地就顺应起他的动作，与之缠绵相吻。

过程中被抱起的小朵亲密跨坐在魏晋北的腿上，隐约被撩起的情欲若有似无地刺激着身体。因为发情期的持续，敏感的躯体很快给出了兴奋的反应。随着肌肉的轻微收缩，密密麻麻的酥痒便又一次爬上了脊骨。

可打断却在这时不合时宜地到来，听着彭秀兵不停催促的声音，两人都只能松开对方起身准备离开。但隐约从体内流出的湿润实在让小朵心猿意马，不自觉回想昨晚欢愉的他忍不住吞了口唾沫，暗自看向魏晋北的眼神又一次变得暗沉而炽烈。

脑子里只剩下性的人连胃口都变得小了。早餐的时候只咬了两口馒头就小声说够，午饭的量也做得比平时少些，很显然没把自己的那一份给算进去，到了晚餐就更是一口都吃不进去，只顾着给魏晋北夹菜，好像巴不得能给他喂进嘴里一样。一旁的彭秀兵看着看着便笑了，习惯性地伸手摸了一把小朵的发尾和后颈，玩笑着质问他是不是偷偷给小朵下蛊了，怎么搞得小朵像成了他小妹似的总伺候他呢。但突然响起的呻吟打断了彭秀兵的玩笑。一时愕然的他连忙松开自己的手，过了半秒才意识到小朵的体温好像有些不同寻常的高。可还不等他发问，忍不住的小朵就一下扑进了魏晋北怀里，既是撒娇又是催促地说着“哥哥别吃了，我们去做——”，但具体做什么没有人听见，因为惊慌的魏晋北一下就把小朵的嘴捂住了。

“那个、小朵可能有点不舒服，我先带他去休息，你们慢用，慢用。”笑得一脸尴尬的魏晋北连忙拄起拐杖。顿时眼前一亮的小朵立刻殷勤地搀扶着他往屋子里走。还围坐在餐桌旁的众人都不约而同伸长脖子一路追望，直至两人最终进了水房没了踪影，才挑眉收回了视线彼此交流眼神。

但水房里的人不知外面发生的事情，因而门刚关上就已经吻在了一起。待魏晋北在椅子上坐下后，迫切想要的小朵更是直接骑跨了上去，也不管魏晋北的阴茎硬没硬起来，握在手中扶起后就对准了湿穴一口气吞没。激烈被刺激的魏晋北长叹出一声喘息，迅速勃起的粗长转眼填满了甬道，随着小朵兴奋的摆弄擦出一阵阵酥软的快感。

逐渐被撩拨的魏晋北不禁也开始了挺动，他圈紧小朵的腰用力往上挺插，依靠完好的那只脚撑着地面借力，胯部一下又一下地顶撞双臀，在他的体内体外都激起了欲潮。

很快沉沦的小朵渐渐发出骚浪的呻吟，不知羞耻地纵声叫喘。淫媚的声音因此在水房不断回响，亮得像是要穿透墙壁传出房间，故而魏晋北只能吻住他的双唇化开浪吟，同时加速着挺动争取尽快完事。

然而已经尝过荤腥的身体显然变得贪婪许多，再加上发情期旺盛的性欲加持，不知餍足的小少年简直活脱脱一只小淫魔，即使刚被他内射过一次，阴茎阴穴都爽得不住潮吹，仍任性地夹紧他不许他抽出更不许他停下，说什么里面还痒着要他再接着动。无奈极的魏晋北只好抱着他又肏一遍。粗糙的手掌握着小朵不安分的尾巴，故意从尾端一路逆上根部，再掐住那最为敏感的尾根揉着酸麻的尾椎，迎着小朵不住的爽哭一下下将他推向了高潮。

浑身痉挛的少年终于一点声音都叫不出来，激烈潮涌的身体就仿佛失禁一般打湿了魏晋北的裤子。同样射得痛快的人，低头吻住少年的额头。他亲昵地抚摸汗湿的头发，轻揉他身体帮助他平息。等到少年的双眼渐渐恢复清明，再吻着他的嘴唇一点点抽离他的身体。

那时小朵似乎有些不满，抱着魏晋北蹭了许久都不愿意放开。直到屋外传来彭秀兵关心催促的声音，才不得不暂时松开男人替他擦身更衣。

“你是不是下周就可以拆线了啊？”好像已经等不及的小朵仰着脑袋热切问道。魏晋北一时有点脸热，心跳加速着点了点头，预料之中地看到小朵开心地抱住他大腿乐笑起来。那暧昧甚至情色的姿势，配上小朵干净而又纯粹的笑脸，一时间竟让他不知该罪恶抑或心动。没法，魏晋北只能暂时拉起小朵催促他去洗澡，以免等在外面的其他人觉察出什么不对劲的地方来。

当晚，在小朵已然入睡之后，魏晋北才终于找到机会摸出手机上网搜索水牛发情的相关事宜。原本他以为这样的状态最多只会持续一两天，却不想最长竟可到达四天，而且发作周期只有十多个小时，这意味着他们可能还得做个两三次才能结束这一次的发情期。

要不，他还是买点避孕套吧，不然小朵真怀上了，他现在的身体能受得了吗……但不让他怀吧，又怕他会多想，而且这样再过十来二十天他还得继续发情……总觉得横竖都不对的魏晋北一时陷入两难，只能暂时闭目养神，打算明天问问小朵自己的想法。

第二天下午，趁着彭秀兵带人出去送快递的空档，魏晋北拉来了小椅子和小朵谈起昨晚困扰他的问题。本来他以为小朵会至少疑惑思索一下，不料少年回答得十分爽快且肯定，显然在很久之前他就已经想好了这个答案。于是现在疑惑的反而是魏晋北了。

“你为什么想生小孩？”魏晋北问道。

“因为有了小牛崽我就能产奶了！”小朵一脸天真无邪地笑着，魏晋北却惊得睁大了眼睛。

“你、为什么想产奶啊……”

“因为村民们都想喝牛奶啊，我能产奶的话就可以把牛奶分给大家喝了！”

“不行！你的奶怎么能随便给人喝呢！”吓一大跳的魏晋北紧忙否定道。

“为什么不行？”可小朵却完全不明白地歪了歪脑袋。

“这……”不知该如何解释的魏晋北只能硬着头皮说服道，“总之不行就是不行，你又不是普通的牛，不能算村里的公有财产，你的奶怎么能分给大家喝呢。”

“可是，不给大家喝给谁喝？”

“留着喂孩子啊。”

“小牛喝不完的，太多了。”

“这、那……”

“啊！我可以给你喝吗？”

“这！”

“或者给秀兵哥他们。”

“不行！”

“秀兵哥也不能喝吗？”

“绝对不行！”

“啊……那给你喝行不行？不然会很浪费的，我不想把我的奶拿去倒掉……”一下变得委屈的小朵都把脸皱起来了，闷闷不乐的可怜模样魏晋北心里不忍，只好软下嗓音轻哄安抚。

“好，你要是真有多余的奶，我帮你喝。但你不许把奶分给其他人，就算他们来找你要，你也不能给。”

“好！我的奶只能给你一个人喝，我记住了！”

“小、小点声……”

“啊？你害羞了？原来你也会害羞啊？”像是发现了什么新大陆的小朵乐呵呵地笑道。难得被调侃的魏晋北不禁耳朵红了红，只好扶起下滑的眼镜强装镇定，硬着头皮为自己辩驳道：

“我会害羞有什么出奇的，倒是你，都长这么大了还不知羞。”

“可是为什么要知羞啊，我就一直不明白大家都在害羞什么。”

“那你为什么要穿衣服？”魏晋北反问。

“村民让我穿的，我也不知道为什么。晋北哥，你能告诉我为什么人要穿衣服吗，你看水牛就不穿啊。”

“水牛不穿衣服是因为它们没有羞耻心，但人类不一样。”

“那我没有羞耻心，是不是就可以不穿衣服？”

“你真的没有羞耻心吗？如果我现在把你的衣服全部脱掉，你敢就这样走出门，走到大街上去吗？”

“这……嗯……我、我想想……”

“你看，你犹豫了，这就说明你也是有羞耻心的，只是你没有意识到而已。”

“可是、如果大家都把衣服脱掉的话，我也可以跟着一起脱的。”

“那如果大家都想跟你做爱呢？你会接受他们吗？”

“不要！我不要跟其他人做爱！”顿时激动的小朵连连摇头道。

“你看，这不就是羞耻心吗，水牛可不是一夫一妻制的动物。”

“那我好像有点明白了。”小朵说着试想了一下魏晋北趴在他胸口喝奶的模样，虽然有点不习惯，但并不感到排斥，可一旦他把人换成了彭秀兵或者其他村民，背脊骨就忍不住蹿起一阵恶寒，让他吓坏般赶紧挥散画面。

“晋北哥，我的奶以后只给你一个人喝！”

魏晋北闻言失笑，显然小朵想明白了的事和他预料的有点不太一样，但小朵毕竟不是人类，能学会最基本的羞耻心已经很不容易，其他的事就以后再说吧。


	7. Chapter 7

拆线那天还是彭秀兵和小朵陪着魏晋北去的诊所。虽然伤口已经完全愈合，但仍有一条无法忽视的长疤留在了皮肤上。如果放在从前，魏晋北大概会觉得这是他又一次失败的证明，可如今，他看着这条伤疤却是既不悲凉也不自豪，而是真真正正放下了一切的毫无感觉。

在那之后，魏晋北很快加入了送快递的队伍，每天跟着彭秀兵满山头跑腿，这才真正有了自己也是这公司一份子的归属感。而每当他身水身汗地疲累归来时，守候在店里迎接他的小朵更是给了他可以一直留在这的念头。

而随着两人日常相处的越发亲昵，他们间的关系也终于不再是个遮遮掩掩的秘密。虽然刚被发现时总少不了被村里人调侃加训斥，魏晋北甚至因此交纳了一笔数目不小的买牛钱，但如今他们已经得到了村里人的祝福和认同，而拿了钱的村民们也正在用那笔钱为他们起建新的住房。

祥和的生活眼看着越来越顺利，感到惬意的魏晋北也不禁伸起了放松的懒腰。然而，一件特殊的快递突然落进他眼里。恍惚以为自己看错地址的他忙拿起眼镜戴上，可仔细核对过一遍也没发现有差错，便立即叫来身后的彭秀兵想问问这是怎么一回事。

“彭秀兵，这怎么有个后山的快递啊，那儿不是没人住吗？”

“是没人住啊，地址写错了吧，谁的？”从快递堆里探出头的彭秀兵好奇问道，一旁正吃着布丁的小朵也好奇地把脑袋凑了过来。

“等等我看看名字，李绍群，欸，这名字怎么这么熟？”

“李绍群！？”“绍群哥！”

同时叫起的两人惊得魏晋北回头，然而他们的表情却是天差地别的不同。这会儿魏晋北好像也想起了什么，在几个月前一次醉酒后的清晨，他似乎从朵儿的嘴里听到过这个名字，李绍群，绍群哥，发型像个花椰菜的，村长的儿子！

“可是！”如梦初醒的魏晋北猛然抬头，瞪大了眼和彭秀兵相看无言，“他、他、他、不是死了吗？”顿时被吓到的魏晋北立刻丢掉手中的快递，蹿到彭秀兵的身旁远离他。然而，一旁的小朵倒是毫不忌讳地捡起地上的盒子摇了摇，像是很好奇里面装着什么一样，还十分热心地对两人说他可以给他们带路。

可浑身都快竖起汗毛的两人却是连连摇头，一副打死也不要送这快递的模样。小朵不解地歪头看他们，没办法只好自告奋勇地替他们送，然后拿起盒子就真要往外走。本以为他只是说说的两人赶紧上前拦下他，彼此对视着挣扎了半天到底觉得不能胆小得连小孩都不如，便还是毅然拿起了那个盒子坐上面包车，迎着将要日落的天色缓缓开进后山。

心里总隐隐不安的魏晋北小心扶着大腿上的快递盒，正想让彭秀兵开快点儿速战速决，却听到后座传来凄凄幽幽的《小白船》。险些被吓出汗来的魏晋北赶紧回头让小朵换一首歌，可最近补剧补上瘾的小朵就是爱哼这首曲。魏晋北拿他没办法，又不好跟他解释为什么不让他唱，便只能回头催促彭秀兵开快点，可那时已经被吓得像缩头乌龟的人根本没办法加速。

所幸，上后山的路不算远，但因为这里没修路灯，因而他们下车的时候周围几乎一片漆黑。瑟缩着挤成一团的两人相互催促着让对方开手电，却不料啪的一声突然眼前一亮，紧接着被照得惨白的少年面孔直接吓得他们哭爹喊娘。于是无辜的少年也被他们吓到了，本能地跟着大喊一声后才险险冷静了下来。

“你们干嘛啊！吓死我了！”有些生气的小朵不高兴地骂道，举着手电便转身快步离开。心里一惊的两人赶紧跟上，一个抱歉地笑着跟他赔不是，一个讨好地吻着他的脸颊跟他道歉。这会儿才算顺气的小朵偷偷勾起嘴角，凭借着手电筒的照明熟练地找着上山的路。

“欸，你看没看地址啊，在后山哪一块呢？”缩在小朵背后不敢探头的彭秀兵对着魏晋北问道。

低头看向快递盒的人含糊地回道：“好像就在前面了。”却说到一半时突然惊呼，把身边两人都吓一大跳，“我去！这还是个到付的！”

“啥？！等等等、咱咱咱别送了吧。”立刻就怂了的彭秀兵连忙拉住前头的小朵。然后走在前面的小朵却是抬手一照，回头告诉身后的两人他们已经到了。

不得已，两人只敢探头去看那阴森漆黑的木屋，各自吞了吞口水后小心翼翼地朝门口靠近。

“这、这儿有人住吗？”

“那我怎么知道，你进去看看啊。”

“靠，这不是你的老家吗，你自己的快递公司，你自己送！”

“哎哟哥们这时就别分什么你我了，公司你也有份，你去送吧，你去。”

“靠，你别推我，别，这门没锁，我去——！”

随着“咿呀”一声响，并在两人身前的木门便缓缓打开。不敢乱动的两人只能僵硬扭头，却不料一阵寒风突然从身后吹起，顿时受惊的他们放声大叫，却在听到某个熟悉声音时忽然愣住。

“绍群哥！”从身后直接蹿出的小朵一把抱住了某个黑影。仿佛傻掉的两人呆住半天，直到光线照进眼里才发现那个黑影就是个活生生的人。

“小朵？你怎么也来了？你们两个，送快递的是吧，拿进来吧，我等你们好久了。”

目瞪口呆的两人滞愣了半天，随即才反应地过来一个箭步上前分开两人，只不过一个拽的是李绍群，一个拽的是小朵。

“靠！你不是死了吗！原来一直躲在后山上装神弄鬼？”

“你才装神弄鬼呢！”

“你知道他没死怎么不跟我们说啊。还抱那么紧，你跟他关系很好吗？”

“是绍群哥自己跟我说他死了的，我不知道他原来没死。”

“欸？你谁啊，干嘛抱着小朵，你们很熟吗？”

“绍群哥，他就是我跟你说的晋北哥！”

“你就是那个外乡的？小朵，你真喜欢他啊？”

“喜欢！晋北哥对我可好了！”

“是吗？不过看着是挺斯文的，算了，你喜欢就好。快递拿来吧，微信还是支付宝？”

“哎不是，你别岔开话题啊，你既然没死干嘛躲在后山不见人？你不知道村里人都说你死了吗，就连你爸都以为你死了。”

“支付宝吧。在这签名就行。”

“呵，自从我砍了他茶树改种咖啡，他就当我死了。正好，住在后山不用跟他吵架看他脸色，乐得清净。”

“咖啡？说起来你这儿确实一股子咖啡味……不过你怎么跑去种咖啡了呢？”

“绍群哥的咖啡可好喝了！”

“小朵今晚想喝吗？哥给你冲一杯？”

“想喝！”

“我也来一杯！”

“你跟着凑什么热闹？”彭秀兵不解地回头看魏晋北。

“我本来就爱喝咖啡，他这的咖啡确实闻着不错，你不来一杯吗？”

“我又不爱喝咖啡！苦不拉几的有什么好喝的。不对啊，小朵你不是最讨厌苦的吗？”

“嗯？绍群哥做的咖啡不苦啊。”

“你给他泡的是摩卡吧。”

“还有不苦的咖啡？那给我也来一杯。”

“没有你的份，清咖爱喝不喝。”

“嘿！你！”

“其实清咖更能品到咖啡豆的原香，你试试吧。”

“不是，你还没喝呢就开始帮他推销了？”

“上乘的咖啡豆光是香味就足够能让人陶醉的了，你看这浓郁的果香和可可香，带着一点蔗糖的甜，还有一点发酵的酸，被热水冲过的时候散发出的就好像雨后初阳的气息，静静地深呼吸一口气，觉不觉得很有山林里的味道。”

“识货！真没看出来，我本来以为这山里除了我不会再有第二个懂得欣赏这咖啡的人了！”

“我也没看出来，你原来还是个咖啡大师。欸，你的品牌叫什么？也许我可以帮你推广一下。正巧我们在山下开了家快递公司，你的咖啡园年产年销多少？和我们签约合作的话可以给你一个优惠价。”

“等等，怎么就谈起生意来了，你不该先征求一下我的意见吗？”

“呵，你想多了，我的咖啡不卖。”

“正好，我们也没想跟你合作，走了魏晋北。”

“为什么？这么好的咖啡销路一定很好，为什么不卖？”

“我种咖啡只是兴趣所在，不是为了做生意。”

“但这两件事彼此不冲突啊，生意的部分我们可以帮你张罗，你继续种你的咖啡就行。”

“等一下等一下，我才是快递公司的老板吧？你怎么就自己做决定了？”

“你不用劝我了，总之不卖就是不卖，咖啡喝完了就请回吧，不送。”

“可是——”

“哎呀他都说不卖了你还可是什么啊，走了走了，小朵，走啦！”

“啊？来了！那绍群哥我下次再来找你！”

“行，你想什么时候再来都行。那个外乡的，你要是哪天想喝咖啡了我也欢迎，但生意的事就不用再说了。”

“靠！李绍群你个不要脸的，以前抢我女朋友就算了，现在连男的也不放过是吧！”

“得了吧，他是你的吗，我看他是小朵的吧。”

“嗯？你们在说什么，什么是我的？”

“那你也别以为他们爱你的咖啡就会站在你那一边！”彭秀兵气呼呼地拉着不明所以的小朵回到车上，跟在一旁的魏晋北陪着小朵一起在后排落座。发动车子的时候，彭秀兵还能听到魏晋北嘴里在碎碎念着什么，一时不爽就气道：“干什么，都要走了还依依不舍啊？”

“你懂什么，我是在算利润值。”魏晋北没好气地翻了个白眼道，“刚才走的时候我大概数了一下这后山上的咖啡树，如果按照最大年产量来算，一年可以赚十万！而如果他能把咖啡园的面积扩大到现在的三倍甚至五倍，那一年就能赚三五十万！”

“我去！这么多钱？”一下踩住刹车的彭秀兵惊到，毕竟他在北京辛苦打拼省吃俭用了那么多年，才将将存够了几万块，结果前一阵子还差点亏得内裤都不剩。

“所以说，无论如何我们都要想办法谈妥这单生意。这才是你创业梦的真正实现办法！”

“说是这么说，但李绍群这家伙倔得很！当初他爸都把他给打进医院了，这家伙还是我行我素的。你要怎么说服他？”

“硬的不行我们就来软的呗，他听谁的话就让谁去劝。”

“你的意思是……”

说话间两人都不约而同看向了小朵。

“？”然而全程状况外的人却是一头雾水地歪了脑袋。

当天晚上，总算得知任务的小朵恍然大悟地点了点头。但细想过后又觉得不太确定地追问了一句具体该怎么做。抱着他的魏晋北半哄半骗地揉揉他的头发，告诉少年只要夸他绍群哥的咖啡好喝，想让更多人也喝到就行了。听话的小朵便点点头，随即望着魏晋北乐笑起来，显然对他有所求地问道：

“那如果绍群哥真听我的了，我可以要一份奖励吗？”

“当然可以，你想要什么？”

“想要你陪我玩！你都好久没和我一起玩了。我们去买新的玩具一起玩好不好？”

“好，等李绍群答应你之后，我请假一天，陪你玩。”

“一言为定！你还要买上次我看到的那个玩具，好不好？”

“上次……哪一个？”突然有点记不起的魏晋北疑惑道。

“就是那个长长的粉色的，跟茄子长得很像的。”

“你是说——你怎么还记得那个啊？”一下明白的魏晋北顿时有点无语，上次他逛淘宝买避孕套的时候不小心被朵儿看到，结果被好奇心大作的他硬拉着逛遍了整家情趣用品店，购物车里也因此多了些奇奇怪怪的玩意。但魏晋北一直以为小朵也就是一时兴起，等事情过去了他自然就忘了，却不想他居然一直念念不忘着。然而他已经把话应下了，不行也得行，就只能如他所愿了。

有了盼头的少年显然积极许多。下午上山找到李绍群之后就开始疯狂彩虹屁的模式，甚至无师自通地用上了许许多多的卖萌撒娇手段，哄得李绍群一愣一愣的无从应对，就连自己的咖啡豆被魏晋北偷偷摸走了两包都毫不自知。

不过虽然李绍群最后看在小朵的面子上答应会考虑一下，但魏晋北知道只有真正让他无法拒绝的条件才能促成这单合作。所以他偷偷把李绍群的咖啡豆送去参加国际咖啡豆评选大赛，一来是想让他明白这些咖啡豆的真正价值，二来也是想给这次合作上个保险，让自己安心。

不过等待结果需要一定时间，在那之前，他正好可以抽空履行跟小朵的约定。


	8. Chapter 8

自从村民们爱上了网购，山里的集市就变得清冷许多，让难得有时间好好逛逛的魏晋北觉得有点可惜。不过虽然摊档上的小玩意们不甚吸引人，被他揣在口袋里的小东西还是有着足够的乐趣。

细小的震动不断响在身体旁侧，偶尔还会伴随几声轻微呻吟。跟在他身旁的小朵一直紧紧牵着他的手，时不时停下的步伐显然已经十分无力。担心他累着的魏晋北便带他在小摊档旁坐下，但因此被挤压的玩具更深入了内里。顿时被爽到的少年不住低吟出声，轻轻颤抖着的身体渴望地靠在魏晋北肩上，迷蒙望着他的双眼显然写满了欲望。

“好玩吗？”魏晋北低笑着挑逗小朵的耳朵，被撩得越发想要的少年便呫嚅着点了点头。他轻轻揪住男人的衣服，双腿并拢着彼此磨蹭，在体内玩具震得越发厉害之时忍不住轻声吞啜。

“痒、哥哥、里面好痒，你进来好不好？”

“忘记我之前教你的了？在外面不能随便脱衣服。”

“可是、那、那我们去林子里，林子里有树，别人看不见的。”

魏晋北闻言失笑，像是没料到少年竟然如此迫切，不由问道：“朵儿，你就这么想要吗？那么多玩具都满足不了你？”说话间魏晋北又把震动的强度加大了些，顿时惊叫的少年本能咬住他的衣服。当男人顺着他的后颈摸向尾椎时，宛如被电流窜过的身体甚至渐进了高潮。这时扣在尾巴根部的银环突然开始放电，一瞬击溃防线的刺激叫他不住战栗，蒙上了鼻音的嗓子哽咽着像在抽泣。

心里怜惜的魏晋北便吻住他的双唇安抚平息。在周围人投来更多关注的目光之前，抱起虚软的少年低调离开了集市。说来也许有人不信，但此前魏晋北确实没有打算野战，无奈敌不住小朵迫切的欲求，最终还是半推半就地进了树林给他爱抚。

裤子滑落在地后，少年紧着丁字裤的下体便色情裸露在外。没在后穴里的按摩棒转动着地抖个不停，配合着前方反复跳动的粉色跳蛋，将穴里的嫩肉都捣得像是出汁了一般。因而湿透的内裤深深勒进了肉缝，把两旁饱满柔软的唇瓣挤得丰盈弹润，轻轻用手磨蹭时，还会牵扯到兴奋凸起的阴蒂，尔后引起少年的一阵喘息。

可尽管饥渴的小朵已经迫不及待地想吞吃他的东西，从背后环住他的魏晋北还是先行握住了他的阴茎。其实他一直都很想教小朵好好自慰一次，但不是为了满足自己的什么怪癖，而是希望他能得到更多的欢愉和乐趣。只可惜他们之前的性爱大多发生在迫切的发情期内，脑袋烧成一团浆糊的小少年根本没耐心学习那么多，只知道紧着他的阴茎不停索取。虽说也是舒服和快乐的，但总让魏晋北觉得少了点什么。所以，难得今天他们有时间也有兴致，魏晋北便想好好教导一下懵懂可爱的小少年，如何挖掘自己身上更多敏感而舒服的地带。

“朵儿，看好我的手，知道我现在握着的是什么吗？”耐心的男人温柔地爱抚着肉茎，指尖缓缓蹭过柔软而凸起的血管，顺着那性感的脉络一点一点地将人弄硬。倚在他怀里的少年乖巧地点头，不熟悉的快感阵阵袭上大脑叫他仿佛晕眩般迷糊脱力。但在魏晋北用力蹭过头颈处时，一下爆破开的快感又叫他不由自主地挺起腰。仿佛有些迷糊的人便回头望向魏晋北，一边不解地询问他，一边又忍不住摆腰挺动。

“这叫自慰，是一个人也能做的性爱，和我今早教你的那些一样，只是形式不同。”耐心解释着的魏晋北渐渐加快速度收紧力度，模仿着平日里交合的节奏撸动湿滑的阴茎，几乎没过多久就让少年溢出了前精。

越发沉沦的少年几乎完全软在他的怀里。白净的手听话地顺从他的指示，略显笨拙地握住自己跟上他的动作。期间，圆滑的指尖先是蹭过敏感的马眼，再依照他的指示滑至沟处，指腹轻轻地按压着血管，像是在推拿一般，不停地拥挤着一阵酥麻。渐渐有些上瘾的少年不禁加大了动作，眼看着自己的阴茎不断滴出液体，那急于释放的欲望便叫他越来越动越快。顿时加剧的颤麻仿佛触电般击中了身体，随之紧绷的肌肉带起一阵紧迫，迎着越来越近的高潮终于冲上巅峰。痛快射出的那一瞬，大脑空白的少年几近忘却了身边一切的存在，浑身飘飘然的，像是飞上了云端。但随即，从身后挺入的热度又叫他迅速回神，被肏的快感叠上射精的余韵，从未有过的快乐甚至胜过之前尝过的所有欢愉。一下疯狂的少年便不住呻吟起来，伴着男人越发粗重的肏干，在树林深处叫得像是又经历了一次发情一般。

害怕被人听见的魏晋北只好捂住他的嘴，可尽管如此，闷哼不停的小朵也依然媚得不可方物。还含着跳蛋的身体从里到外都在震颤，每当他顶入深处的时候，还能感到来自后穴疯狂而激烈的震动。渐渐有些站不住的少年逐渐开始跪落，生怕他摔倒的男人便干脆将人翻了个身就地抱起。因而夹得更紧的肉体显然加重了快感，接连不断的战栗沿脊髓一路攀上头顶，直至终于爆发的那一瞬，两人都不约而同地喘出低吟，在彼此紧抓中释放出爱欲。

算是玩够了的少年开心地吻上魏晋北的嘴唇。一路回家的时候，身后的尾巴都快摇上天去。拿他没辙的魏晋北只能宠着捏捏他的脸，到家后赶紧带人洗了个热水澡免得着凉。

晚些时候，当小朵正忙碌着准备晚饭时，魏晋北也接到了来自咖啡豆评选大赛的结果通知。于是，在李绍群和彭秀兵应邀上门作客时，看到的便是一脸故作苦闷的魏晋北。

起先没看穿他的两人还以为出了什么事，等看清他嘴角压不住的笑才意识自己被耍了一通。顿时受气的两人仿佛从来没有这样团结过，拿起桌上的筷子作势就要往魏晋北头上敲，要不是因为顾及一旁的小朵，估计这会儿魏晋北的头上已经有好几个包了。

“到底怎么了，看你笑得跟个傻子似的，彩票中奖了？”

“是中奖了，但不是彩票，是咖啡。”

“咖啡？”一听见这两个字就激动的李绍群立马插话道。

魏晋北也不打算再瞒着他，先跟他道了句歉再把比赛结果的好消息告诉他。看到李绍群一下呆住，愕然又惊喜的模样，他便知道这一次的合作算是成了。

那晚，为了庆祝的三人都喝得有点多。坐不住的彭秀兵更是拉着他们硬爬上了树看星星吹风。还是第一次站在这种高处眺望的魏晋北一时有些失神，他望着遍布天幕的银河星辰，看着飘落指尖的点点萤火，忽然之间就感觉自己有了重生的活力。即使过去的他失败得一塌涂地，即便如今的他仍不确定未来的光景，但此时此刻，他却有着敢于再试一次的勇气。于是第一次地，他主动叫起了另外两人，对着这辽阔天地豪情说出了心愿，既然他们都有着属于自己的梦，那何不干脆合作一通，放手一搏！他相信，以他们三人的各自专长，一定能把生意做得有声有色。

一时被鼓舞的彭秀兵很快就举起双手赞同，就连沉默着的李绍群也最终败给了心中的悸动。就这样，三人联盟正式成立。在彭秀兵激情慷慨的号召中，越来越多的村民投入到咖啡种植的队伍中。同时在魏晋北优秀的推销下，普洱咖啡越发畅销。甚至在经过某带货博主的推荐后，一度跃升成了网红产品，几万包的库存顿时清空，预订甚至排满了后半年。

久违的成功曙光让魏晋北越发沉溺在工作当中，甚至在每晚归家之后都仍乐此不疲地和小朵讨论着最近的成果。但听不明白的少年除了眨眼点头也不知该做何回应。而且他还觉得魏晋北有些不一样了，尽管他现在笑得比以前更多，少年却觉得他好像没有以前开心，甚至变得陌生了起来。

问题初次显露的时候，是在魏晋北想要进一步扩大咖啡种植园面积的时候。那时的他建议公司出资买地，把剩余村民们手中的园地一并收购回来改种咖啡。但始终坚持自愿原则的彭秀兵不同意他的做法，两人为此甚至争执过一番。虽然事情最后以魏晋北的妥协和平结束，但小朵总觉得他们三个的关系变得不如从前了。

因而在他们后来为了销路争吵起来时，抱紧抱枕缩在一边的小朵真以为他们要散伙了。不过那一次最后是彭秀兵和李绍群做出了让步，于是事情又仿佛平息下来。但实际小朵能感觉到他们三个的关系已经越来越紧绷，因为他现在每晚都能听见魏晋北一边抱怨着他们的顽固脑筋，一边和陌生人打电话谈生意。那曾经还挂在他脸上的笑也消失了，整个人看着凶巴巴的，还瘦了许多，搞得小朵都不禁开始怀疑是不是自己做的饭也有问题了。

好在，日子虽然不太安稳，也好歹一直走到了现在。但小朵没料到就在他这么想的时候，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草便毫无预兆地出现在眼前，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度毁掉了之前好不容易才建立起的一切。


	9. Chapter 9

轰隆隆的雷声，灰沉沉的天空，稀里哗啦的大雨一连下了好多天，下得人精气神都没了。被困在家里出不了门的小朵每天蹲在小板凳上守在门边，看着偶尔路过的披蓑村民，看着偶尔骑过的三轮摩托，看着时不时压水开过的面包车，越看越觉得骨子里微微发寒。

魏晋北已经有好几天没回家了。因为雷暴的关系，山里的咖啡树多少都受到了损毁，为了最大限度降低损失，他们一直不眠不休地和老天争时间，一旦停雨就立刻前去加固树苗。毕竟再过几天，就会有大客户上门来视察谈合作。但小朵不知道什么是大客户，也不明白这一件据魏晋北说来是很好的事情为什么总让另外两人愁眉不展。好几次他拎着篮子给他们送饭时，在门口就已经听到三个人的争执声。虽然每回有人注意到他之后，都示意其他两人闭嘴装作无事发生，但渐渐地，就连他们都觉得不能再这样自欺欺人下去，干脆不让他来送饭了。

可是有什么事是不能解决的呢，小朵怎么想都想不明白他们三个为什么总吵架，有些话说不开那就打一架嘛，村里不一直有这样的习惯吗，水牛和水牛打，小孩和小孩打，大人和小孩打，大人和大人打，打完不就完了吗？可想着想着，小朵又突然害怕了起来。完是完了，可万一魏晋北像当年的李绍群一样被打跑了怎么办？别别别，那还是不要打架的好。

郁闷又不安的小朵叹气着趴在自己的膝盖骨上，耳朵和尾巴都低垂着，即使被犯人的小苍蝇嗡嗡地绕着转，也没心思动一动驱赶了。

好在躲藏已久的太阳终于再度莅临天空，心情也跟着晴朗些的小朵便伸腰起了个大早。为了给魏晋北送一份热腾腾的早餐，他一刻没停地在厨房里转悠。这边刚把粥熬上，那边就开始包包子下蒸笼。佐餐的酱料和咸菜也都特意调配过味道，分别装好在单独的小碟子里。等一切都料理妥当后，他便摘下围裙挎上竹篮，蹬着去年生日魏晋北买给他的自行车开心地上山去。

然而当他到达的时候，一辆没见过的宽胖汽车却堵在了门口。没法进院子的小朵只好把车斜靠在一旁，拎着篮子徒步进门。可他刚走上楼梯，魏晋北发怒的声音就穿过木门击中耳朵，被吓一跳的小朵紧忙小跑着上楼，却还没站定，就被踹门而出的魏晋北撞着肩膀路过了。霎时愣住的小朵本能回头，惊慌地想要喊住离去的男人，却不知为何完全出不了声。那一刻，他忽然觉得自己丢掉了方向，僵硬的身体也仿佛失去了力气。拿不稳的篮子哐当一声掉落在地，引起屋内两人注意。这时他们才回过神来，急忙走出想安抚少年，可小朵却突然跑开，追着魏晋北离去的方向一下没了影。

但是他要找的人呢？

茫然站在山路岔口的少年无助四望，酸胀拥挤在鼻腔的恐惧几乎让他失去希望。他不敢多想地埋头往家里跑去，祈祷能在屋里见到那个身影。可迎接他的，却只有凄冷的苍蝇。

忽然想哭的少年唯有抱住自己，他蜷缩着蹲在门口，尾巴卷着脚踝紧紧裹住身体。红得发热的眼眶逐渐打湿睫毛，可自末端滴落的水珠却是钻心的凉。用力擦去泪水的少年拎着凳子起身，双眼泪蒙地来到门边坐下，咬唇紧紧望着山口。

这一望便是整整三天。

担心小朵出事所以一直陪着的彭秀兵心里总觉得不是滋味。他真没想到那天争吵过后魏晋北竟然下山去了，虽然他承认那天的事他们都有不对，说他是个外乡人可以不负责任也只是一时气话，但他真没料到这人反应那么过激，居然一声不吭就走了。

“秀兵哥，他是不是不回来了？”眼睛都肿了三天的小朵仿佛快到极限，在听到彭秀兵犹犹豫豫支支吾吾的回答后，终于绷不住地掉下泪来。但随后，他又咬唇擦掉了眼泪，接着一言不发地转身进屋，不理彭秀兵担心地询问，嘭一声就把人关在了门外。彻底无言的彭秀兵无力垂下肩膀，尽管他仍然担心小朵，但又想少年此刻可能不愿见他，因而还是默默转身，跨出门槛独自离开。

可当第二天他不放心地再来看望时，却发现少年家中空无一人。顿时吓到的他连忙找来左右邻里询问，可即使后来翻遍全山，他也没有发现小朵的身影。这下真吓坏的他赶紧拨通魏晋北的电话，一边焦急地等待那边回应，一边吩咐村民再在周围搜寻一遍。然而一阵忙音过后，通话以一声机械的冰冷女音结束，而满头发汗的村民们也依然只能摇头着表示没有收获。急得骂出脏话的彭秀兵立刻上车一路下山开入县城，同时点开微信给魏晋北吼了好几句语音，甚至担心他连点开听一听的心情都没有，赶紧趁等绿灯的空档给他发了好几条文字信息。这样他一路找人，一路信息轰炸，终于在太阳下山之前得到了有用的消息，但也为时已晚。

“他去北京了！？”

瞬间坐起的魏晋北不可置信地瞪大双眼，随即连滚带爬地穿鞋出门，听闻彭秀兵已经再三确认小朵已在进京的高铁上后，立刻买了最近一趟航班的机票直奔机场。路上，过分焦急的他不住责备对方怎么没有看好少年，可话还没说完他就懊恼地自骂了一句脏话。都怪他一时失控，都怪他没有把话说清，他根本就没想过要离开，只是需要冷静几天，所以独自下山找了家旅馆投宿。他不知道少年会这般误会，甚至这般胆大，竟为了找他一个人跑进城里跑去北京。他是怎么买的高铁票？他真的顺利上车了吗？他知不知道自己的耳朵尾巴要藏好了不能被人发现？他现在到底在哪？

越想就越是心焦的魏晋北恨不得扇自己一个大嘴巴子，望着飞机起飞时云景只觉得自己真站在了云端，可这一次，他就算明知道会被摔死，也想毫不犹豫地纵身跃下，只要能让他再见到完好的少年。

从云南到北京，直线距离2081公里，飞行需要4小时。从首都机场出来的魏晋北急忙跑向出租车载客点，穿过深夜寂寥的晚风，匆匆钻进狭窄的车厢。前排的司机调侃着问他这是赶着换车呢还是跑错了地方，内心酸涩的魏晋北只好苦笑一声，望着窗外的街灯沉沉回道，是去接人。司机便又笑了，问他一下飞机就赶着去接人，是去接什么样的重要人物。魏晋北却有点羞愧地不敢抬头，只能盯着自己的握拳的双手小声应道，接我爱人。“我是从云南来的。”他这样告诉司机，“来这里接我的爱人回家。”“可是我好怕接不到他，因为我把他弄丢了。”前排的司机没再说话，只是深深看了他一眼然后踩下了油门。陡然加速的出租车让魏晋北意外地抬起头来，在对上司机安抚般鼓励的微笑时竟鼻头发热得差点想哭。

“去吧小伙子！别真把对象弄丢咯！”

感激道谢的魏晋北连忙跑进火车站。他伫立在空旷热闹的大厅中，注视着大屏幕迫切搜寻高铁班车的到达站口。在发现已然错过之后他赶紧冲向对应站口，怀抱莫大的恐惧和切盼，逆着人群一路狂奔至终点。

终于，他在人群中看见了被包围起来的少年。宽大的卫衣帽厚厚地盖在他脑袋上，遮臀的衣摆正好挡住盘在腰上的尾巴。他看起来就好像一个迷了路的孩子，可怜兮兮地蹲坐在柱子旁，害怕地望着四周围的人群。直到拨开群众走进圈子的魏晋北出现在面前，获救的他才终于湿着眼委屈地扑进他怀里。

原本想了许多解释或道歉话的魏晋北，这一刻抱着他失而复得的珍重，才明白再多的话语都比不过一个用力的拥抱。然而在他最应该这样做的时候，他却自以为是地丢下了少年独自离去。当听见怀里人哽咽着问他“你不要我了吗”，愧疚得窒息的男人几乎没有办法开口说话，便只能用尽全力摇头否认，抱紧少年吻着他的额头以示安抚。等到时间的流逝像是静止了一般，喧哗的车站像是寂静了一般，伫立在长廊中的男人才渐渐找回自己的声音。他低头轻抚少年的脑袋，替他拭去眼角的泪印。

“我们一起回家，好吗？”

少年闷哼着点头，攒成小拳的一双手始终不舍得松开。男人心疼地包住少年的拳头，双手轻捧着握在掌心处。这一次，不管再遇到什么不顺，他都不会再放开少年。


	10. Chapter 10

老屋的房间里，魏晋北轻轻擦着小朵的湿发。吸了水的毛巾不再那么蓬松，像他耳朵上的绒毛一般塌下。少年过分安静地坐着，和之前在家里总要甩着脑袋把水珠甩在他身上和他玩的模样不同，安静得让人心疼。忍不住抱紧他的魏晋北深深地吸进一口气，愧疚的亲吻几次落在他的额头上，伴随着掌心温热的轻抚，希望能借此让他忘掉那些不愉快。

“我去拿个吹风机帮你吹一下头发，好吗？”

男人的问话让少年抬起了头来看他，但少年并没有回答，只是抓住了男人的衣摆，仿佛害怕他又会走掉不见。魏晋北一瞬胸口闷堵，便没有强迫少年回答，而是伸长了胳膊把身侧的抽屉拉开，拿出里面的吹风机接上插座。少年见状才稍稍放松了力度重新低下头去，只是伸出的手仍捻着男人的衣角。

魏晋北把温度和风速都调到了中等档位，在手上确认过热度之后，再把风口对准少年的头发。他用五指梳散少年的软发，掌心轻托着松开交叠的发丝。在看到半干的刘海垂下盖住了眉毛之后，他才惭愧地发现少年的头发原来已经到了该修剪的时候。

而自己上一次带他去剪头发是什么时候的事呢？他竟然一点都记不起来了。

沉重放下吹风机的魏晋北轻轻替少年梳理好头发，用指尖拨开刺到眉梢的刘海，轻声问他扎不扎眼睛，要不要剪一下刘海。少年摇摇头，犯困般窝进男人的怀里，却不舍得闭眼，唯有迷蒙地扑着眼皮。魏晋北怜爱地亲吻他，搂着小朵隐约瘦了一圈的身子，想要弥补地问：“饿吗？要不要吃点东西？”

小朵摇摇头，耳朵不经意扫到魏晋北的鼻子，让他忍不住低头亲了亲。

“你今天吃过东西吗？”始终不放心的男人追问了一句，果不其然地看见小朵又摇了摇头，便紧跟着道，“还是吃点东西吧，我点个外卖，一会儿就送到了。”

小朵点点头，好像终于有一点食欲地抬起头来朝魏晋北索吻。软软的嘴唇贴上男人微干的唇瓣，如果冻般弹润的触感总叫他想咬但又总不敢咬，生怕咬坏。长长的吻结束后，小朵的眼中好像才恢复了一点光。他深深地望着魏晋北的眼睛，下巴抵在他的胸前，鼻尖的小痣被水光的肤色衬得越发精致，就好像一个漂亮的瓷娃娃。

“你、不会再走了，对不对？”

魏晋北呼吸一滞，鼻腔迅速翻起一阵酸楚。“不走了。”他抱紧小朵承诺道，“再也不走了。对不起，朵儿我错了，你原谅我好不好，对不起。”

听着魏晋北隐隐约约的哭腔，小朵的眼睛似乎也湿了。只见他用力地抓紧了魏晋北的衣服，嘴巴噘起着，像在闷闷生他的气，又像在努力忍住自己的眼泪。但最后，他还是忍不住地把脸埋进了男人的怀里轻轻啜了几声，扁起来嘴巴发泄般咬住他的衣服，牙齿狠狠地磨了磨，看似动作凶狠，但实际还是舍不得伤到他一分一毫。等到发泄完后，小朵才偷偷吻上魏晋北的锁骨痣，用舌头尝味般舔了舔。这是少年最惯用的示好方式，故抱着他的男人这便知道他气消了。

不久，外卖送到。男人牵着少年前去开门，淡淡的炸物香味透过牛皮纸袋飘出，引得嘴馋的小朵不禁探出了脑袋。回头正好看见的魏晋北不由宠溺一笑，偷偷捏了捏小朵恢复了活力的耳朵，又牵着他回到沙发上坐下。他先从袋子里拿出微烫的热可可，叮嘱小朵记得先吹一吹试试热度之后再喝。然后在少年呼呼地吹着暖蒸气时把袋子里的快餐和点心一一拿出。

终于听见呼噜噜的吸水声时，魏晋北回头看向少年，笑着问他味道怎么样，喜欢不喜欢。终于笑起来的小朵甜甜地应了他一声，像是在分享自己心爱的玩具一样把杯子递给魏晋北，让他也尝一口。

男人便就着倾斜的杯沿抿了一口，然后拿起一根薯条蘸上番茄酱，递到少年嘴边让他咬下，然后再蘸上芝士奶油芥末酱，再递到他嘴边让他咬下，问他更喜欢哪种酱料。

“嗯……可是我都喜欢欸……”但少年显然为难地咕哝道，并不能从中作出抉择。

“都喜欢就都要呗，我们不做选择。”魏晋北笑着又蘸上番茄酱喂给少年新一根薯条，然后拆开一旁包裹着汉堡的包装纸，也递到少年嘴边让他咬下。

炸鸡的脆皮一下碎在口中，香辣的鸡肉伴着爽脆酸甜的青菜沙拉，过瘾的口感显然一下就抓住了少年的味蕾。顿时食欲大开的人不禁又多咬了几口，然后再吸溜一口香甜的热可可，那由里到外散发都暖和起来的身子一下幸福得快要冒出花来。

这样解决掉宵夜后，两人又一起进了洗手间刷牙洗漱。随后他们来到魏晋北之前独居的卧室里，安静盖上被子准备休息。

这间老屋已经在北京丢空三年了，虽然父母时不时地会请上门来打扫，但没有烟火气养着，终归是冷寂了不少。但是在魏北晋抱上小朵一起躺下后，又忽然觉得这屋子也没那么冷清。客厅里未散的食物香气还隐隐约约，熟悉的洗浴香氛也还萦绕在鼻间。封在柜子里太久的衣物床被多少染了些潮气，但穿在盖在爱人的身上，就成为了一种家的味道。

魏晋北吻上小朵的发旋，搂着他在这静夜中合眼。这是他近十年来第一次，在北京这大都市中，安宁且安稳地睡着觉。

第二天醒来之后，魏晋北带着小朵去逛了故宫和胡同，在景山山上看了炊火一般的落日，在后海岸边看了萤火一样的表演，然后骑着随处可见的共享单车，从城中一路穿行到家。之后他们还去了长城天坛等等的景点，在鸟巢听了一场十万人的演唱会，去高校领略了一番人文气息，再回到城中心的酒吧Live House，和一群今朝有酒今朝醉的乐手聊了一晚上的无情对，最后再一次骑上共享单车，唱着刚刚从店里学来的不知名歌曲，迎着晚风，借着醉意，放肆喧哗。

这晚到家之后，亢奋的小朵一直不愿意睡，缠着魏晋北看了动画又看电影，看着看着变了味道，便从客厅一路滚进了卧室，从沙发一路折腾到了床上。突然的性爱自然是在意料之外，因而男人什么也没有准备，真刀真枪干起来时才开始犹豫避孕的问题。但那会儿少年已经有些醉欲，渐渐陷入发情的情欲显然一时半会儿停不下来。男人也没法在这时丢下他不管，所以只能给他打好预防针，再尽全力满足他的需求。

这一番折腾一弄便是整整三天。待少年从情潮中脱身，可以启程准备回家时，距离他们离开云南那天已经过去了将近一周。但好在魏晋北找到小朵之后就立刻给彭秀兵它们报了平安，否则这会儿估计那两人也已经在路上，准备来北京找他算账。

两人离开的那天，魏晋北带着小朵去见了两老，顺便那老房子的钥匙正式转交给他们。初见少年的老人家们显然都十分意外，即便他们还不知道小朵真实的身份，也一时很难接受自己的儿子要和一个性别特殊智商特殊的人共度余生的决定。但两老到底是了解自家儿子的人，知道他不是那种一时冲动的性子，也早过了行事叛逆不羁的年纪。因而纵使心中有疑虑，他们还是随他自己去决定自己未来的生活和道路了。

那天晚上，魏晋北拎着两老塞过来的大包小包，一时竟有些鼻头发酸无法言语。那一刻他仿佛突然明白，纵使自己从前未曾对他们说过有关失败的一字一句，但其实他们都了然在心，不多问，是出于一种尊重，也是一种信任。但可怜天下父母心，他们又怎么可能真如表现出来的那般毫不在乎呢？如今，他要去一个全新的地方开始全新的生活，虽然已经有了厚实的基础，但未来的事谁也说不准。他们无法劝阻，就只能祝福，尽自己最大的能力，为他一路保驾护航。

实在不知道该说什么的魏晋北只能上前拥抱年迈的父母，然后笑着答应他们，村里始终为他们准备好的养老别墅，只要他们愿意赏面光临。

但老人家们只是笑了，伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，说道：“你幸福就好。”

那一刻魏晋北近乎失声了，他抿笑着用力点了点头，强装着轻快和两老告别，叮嘱他们早些回去注意安全，却在转身的那一刻眼泪再也停不下来。

一直安静陪着的小朵默默拿出纸巾递给魏晋北，然后笑着抱住他战栗的身体，轻拍他的脑袋让他靠在自己肩上哭泣，并用率真无邪的声音安慰道：

“哭吧哭吧，哭完了就好了，我会一直在的，哥哥不要害怕。”

听闻这话的魏晋北破涕为笑，忍不住抱紧小朵，侧头吻上他的唇。

“朵儿，等我们回去之后，我们结婚好吗？”

“结婚？什么是结婚？”听到陌生词语的少年歪头好奇，男人便换了种说法跟他解释：

“结婚就是你以后不能叫我哥哥了，要改口叫老公。”

“老公？啊！是像爸爸和妈妈之间的那种关系吗？”

魏晋北闻言失笑，点头道：“差不多吧，你要这样理解也行。”

“那好啊！我要跟你结婚！然后给你生孩子！”小朵顿时开心地大声道，响亮的声音一下吸引了周围路人的注意。一时成为焦点的魏晋北难免觉得有点尴尬，但这一次他没再害羞地让小朵小点儿声，而是抱住他亲昵地吻着，然后笑着回道：

“好，哥哥等着你给我生孩子。”


	11. Chapter 11

婚礼办得突然，因而一切从简。先前并不知道当地习俗的魏晋北，被彭秀兵他们按着恶补了好几天的课，实话说真听得有点儿头晕。但因为这样能给村民们匀出来足够的时间为小朵缝制衣服，所以他还是乖乖地听讲着，没有抱怨。

村民给小朵准备的衣服结合了男装和女装的特色，戴在头上的礼帽缝绣着寓意吉祥和多子的花饰，上身一件大红短褂，下身是同色的裙裤，领口袖口和裤脚处都有混了金线的精致彩绣。脚上的一双绣花鞋上纹着可爱的小牛图案，一旁点缀着枣红色的咖啡果，是村民们特意为他们准备的小心思。至于配套的银饰，则是每家每户自发出赠凑齐的，大抵在他们心里，小朵就相当于是他们共同的孩子吧。

婚礼当天，彭秀兵的家成了小朵临时的娘家。魏晋北迎着乐声上门的时候，还是彭秀兵亲自给他戴的红彩花带。一时怪不好意思的魏晋北耳朵都红了大半，带子的结都还没绑好，就急着伸长脖子想要见小朵。但如今已荣升为小舅子的彭秀兵哪里会轻易放过他，各种奇招怪招层出不穷，传统的现代的花样轮番伺候，终于把人折腾个够本了，可也让房间里坐不住的那位着急了。结果魏晋北刚撑着腰喘过一口气，迎面就扑来一个叮叮当当漂亮精致又香喷喷的大红娃娃。他连忙伸手接住，又借着惯性抱着人转了小半个花圈，在小朵心急地吻上来时宠溺着纵容回吻。

一旁围看的众人顿时就发出了别有深意的调侃声。“存心捣乱”的彭秀兵更是直接上前打断他们，一边朝魏晋北碎嘴着“礼还没成呢你就准备入洞房了，哪有那么便宜的事”，一边又拉开小朵语重心长地叮嘱道“小朵你别那么容易就让他给拐了，这家伙心里一直对你图谋不轨呢”。

“你才图谋不轨呢，别给我乱说话！”听了就来气的魏晋北忍不住吐槽了一句，正想把小朵拉回来免得他被彭秀兵带坏，却先一步被少年主动抱了个满怀。显然并不傻的小朵当然知道彭秀兵说的都是假话，故而完全没上方地对着人做了个吐舌头的鬼脸，又抱紧了他最喜欢的晋北哥哥，吧唧一口就在人脸颊上重重亲了一下。

“晋北哥对我最好了，他才不是坏人，略略略。”

“哎哟我的天，魏晋北你可以啊，都把小朵迷得七荤八素了。”彭秀兵简直叹为观止，“行吧，既然这样，这山路昨晚下了雨不好走，你就把小朵背回家去吧。”

“嗯？为什么要背我，我可以自己走啊？”

“没事，让我背吧，之前我腿伤的时候你背着我走了那么远的路去看医生，现在就换我来背你回家。”魏晋北笑着对小朵说道，不过少年看起来却是有点担心：

“可是你行吗？我很重的。”

“男人怎么能说不行呢！不行也得行，是吧魏晋北？”一听这话就忍不住起哄的彭秀兵撞着魏晋北的肩膀贼笑道。

“你才不行呢，一边去。”没好气的魏晋北赶人般甩了甩手，随即转身背起身后的小朵。没有准备的少年轻微被吓到，一双手连忙抱住男人的脖子紧紧贴在他身上。这时，一下腾空的身体仿佛让他想起了从前的日子，那些他趴在如今已成老人的村民们背上嬉笑胡闹的画面，那些他和哥哥们四处翻山的画面，那些他初见魏晋北被吓个半死又被他排斥的画面，那些他们终于一点一点走近彼此又拥有彼此的画面。忽然就有点眼眶湿热的小朵忍不住低头埋进魏晋北的颈窝，害羞般蹭了蹭他的衣领，又吸了吸鼻子。其实他现在是很开心的，一点也不难过。所以他不太明白自己为什么会掉眼泪，可是一闻到魏晋北身上的味道，或者说正是因为此刻环绕着他的魏晋北的味道，他的眼泪就很奇怪地完全止不住了。

感觉到小朵有点不对的魏晋北稍稍回头，双手用力着把他往上托了托，温柔地关心道：“怎么了？我硌到你了？”

小朵用力地摇摇头，双手紧紧地抓住魏晋北的衣服，贴着他的脖子道：“没有，我就是——”一时不知道该说什么的小朵唯有张大嘴巴吸进一口气，然后再用力吸吸被堵住的鼻子，再度贴上魏晋北的脖子道，“晋北哥，我好喜欢你啊。”

魏晋北心头一颤，嘴巴开合着一时说不出话，便只能低下头笑出声来，双臂紧紧托稳了背上的少年，再吸气着回道一句：“我也好喜欢你。”

得了回应的小朵破涕为笑，忍不住地吻上魏晋北的耳尖，又调皮地咬了口耳垂。被暖得骨头都快酥了的男人连忙加紧脚步，到家后再忍不住地把人放下抱进怀里深深吻住。

这时，随行一路的人都不愿再去打断，也不再拘泥于其实本就不适用于他们的习俗。待两人不舍地松开对方后，便为他们宣读誓词，再让他们交换戒指。终于礼成的魏晋北兴奋抱起小朵转了个圈，在村民们欢歌着围住火堆起舞时，也按捺不住内心的喜悦拉着少年一起狂欢起来。

还是第一次见魏晋北这样主动融入的小朵奖励般笑着给了他一个亲亲，然后又在欢乐的乐声中带领魏晋北跳起了他自创的水牛舞。一时间，花带、银饰、流苏、火花都随风而舞，耀眼如晨光的星辉闪映再少年眼中，美好得就如同梦境般让人向往。

那日的他们一直跳到了深夜。炽热的情愫随着夜色的发酵，终于在众人都归家之后演变为专属于他们的浪漫。赤诚交缠着的身体反映着摇曳火光，映照下更显诱惑的光影无时不在挑逗他们的情欲。魏晋北抱起酥软的小朵，深深进入他的湿热。温热的掌心爱抚着他的身体，亲吻随律动落在他的肩上。衣衫半解的少年跪坐在他身上，柔软的内穴紧紧包覆他的炽热。还穿戴着的银饰摇起熠熠星光，清脆悦耳的声音更显得低吟余音悠长。

他们在火堆旁做过一次，又回到屋内继续缠绵。被放倒在床上的少年意乱情迷，白里透粉的皮肤零星散落了不少红印。在胸口被男人啜进嘴里时，呜咽的少年便喘出一声娇吟。每每到这时他总是觉得不可思议，明明身体并不在发情期，却比发情更渴望得到性爱。被男人碰过的地方也都痒得不得了，好像不管做多少次他都不能满足一样。

好在魏晋北总是不吝啬于给予他一切。驰骋在身体里的粗长有力而极尽疯狂，比通了电的玩具还要刺激一百倍，总是叫他抱紧了男人不住地呻吟。他真的好喜欢好喜欢被男人这样爱着，从身体到心情都是富足的快乐。

“哥哥、哥哥、嗯！”几乎停不下呻吟的少年只能不停重复仅有的二字。怜惜的魏晋北托住他后脑低头吻上他的嘴唇，稍稍放慢了一些速度磨蹭他的敏感带，好让人能稍微喘口气。

“朵儿乖，叫老公。”

眼神迷蒙的少年失焦地望着男人，听话的嘴巴马上就改口叫起了老公，一下便引得魏晋北挺动加深，更加卖力起来。但无知的少年反因为愉悦叫得越发积极，高低交错的音调就好像一首悦耳的小歌，以最纯洁的音色唱着最情色的歌词。经不住诱惑的男人几乎被他撩到了极限，他折起少年的双腿，俯身更深入到穴心。顶端围着敏感的宫口打转，一刻不停地几乎把人干到失声。

见到少年不停喘息着浑身战栗，成就感满满的男人便忍不住问他此刻的感受。可怜天真的少年完全不懂个中奥秘，只知道叫喊着舒服和喜欢，间或还要夹杂两句诸如好棒的称赞，叫得男人心满意足，只好更卖力满足他的欲望。

当少年被翻过身深深插入的时候，湿透的肉穴已经充满了潮液，穴口甚至外翻着如花般绽放。深粉色的嫩肉紧紧咬着不平的柱身，穴道收缩着挤压敏感的头部。被放在后穴中的震动小玩具隔着一层肉壁传来快乐的跳动，用彩带绑在尾巴根部的跳蛋也时刻带起战栗的愉悦。被打扮得像个漂亮娃娃的少年无力跪趴在床上，不时扑腾的耳朵带动着装饰其上的蝴蝶缎带，就仿佛两根小辫子似的可爱又诱人得不行。

抱着少年又享用了一番的男人终于在深夜寂静时渐渐安分了下来。困倦的少年亲昵地枕在胸前打起呼噜，因满足而微微扬起的嘴角就好像在做着什么美梦，看得魏晋北也不禁对入梦期待了起来。但同时，他也十分清楚，他最渴望的美梦其实已经在他怀里睡着了。


	12. Chapter 12

生活重回正轨之后，工作上的难题也渐渐迎刃而解。日子一天天好起来后，少年那先前瘦了一圈的身子也慢慢圆润了回来。这天，趁着阳光正好，魏晋北便搬了张椅子来到院里，给小朵剪剪头发。但不知怎么了，今天的少年总低头摸肚子，时不时还用手捏一下，好像不高兴了一样嘴巴一直噘着。

有些疑惑的魏晋北便稍停了手上的动作问他，是不是肚子不舒服了，还是衣服太紧勒着了。但小朵只是摇了摇脑袋，捧着有点鼓起来的肚皮闷闷道：“我胖了。”

“胖了？”魏晋北一时没反应过来，只下意识看向小朵的肚子。

“嗯。都还没吃饭呢，我的肚子就鼓起来了，以前不会这样的。”小朵仿佛闷闷不乐道。

“我看看？”魏晋北放下剪刀蹲下身子，手掌贴在小朵的肚子上轻轻摸了摸，发现确实是鼓起来了一点，又稍稍按了按，却觉得不像是赘肉的触感，便问小朵最近有没有觉得身体哪里不一样了。

小朵认真想了想，问他，总是觉得饿但又吃一点就觉得不想吃了，这算不算。然后又想了想，接着问他，还有最近特别喜欢吃酸的，这又算不算。魏晋北愣愣地听着，越听越是觉得不对劲，忙激动地打断小朵，叮嘱他原地呆着哪儿别去，然后掉头跑出找到村长。

彼时李绍群正和他爹对饮谈心，刚聊到肺腑处，猝不及防地被魏晋北一嗓子叫唤惊断，顿时一个卡到了茶叶梗，一个呛到了咖啡渣，推窗回应时脸上都没一个有好表情的。

“干吗呢你！”李绍群不悦地从窗口里挤出爆炸头骂道。

底下的魏晋北焦急地攀着围栏看，回道：“咱村里有大夫吗？小朵他可能怀孕了！”

“小朵怀孕了？”一下激动的村长直接摁下李绍群的脑袋挤了出来，片刻又把头缩回去，咚咚咚地下楼来到魏晋北面前。男人本以为村长要告诉他大夫的住址，不想村长竟掏出了一个大声公，毫无预兆地开始喊道：

“乡亲们注意了！小朵儿怀孕了！有经验的都赶紧出来集合了！老刘你听到之后赶紧带上东西去他家看看咯！”

“等等一下，这这还没确定呢？”被震惊了的魏晋北忙拉住村长道，但那会儿消息已经传遍了山头，小道里转眼就集合了拎着大包小包的村民们。险些被吓到的魏晋北完全目瞪口呆，见到一个背着药箱的老人家蹒跚着走来时才赶紧回神，上前握住了他手腕。

但还不等他开口说明来意，老人家就拍着他的手安抚道：“嘿嘿，别着急别着急，我们这就出发，走咯乡亲们！”

“那个，不用这么多人吧？又不是要生了……”

“大家就是去关心关心。没事的，看完他们就会回来的，走吧！”

魏晋北哭笑不得地听着，实话说还是不太能理解，但看大家都那么关心小朵，有那么热情高涨的样子，也只好随他们去了。

一行人便浩浩荡荡地从村长家门来到魏晋北家里。那会儿正吃着柚子的小朵好像有点被吓到，下意识把没啃完的柚子藏到身后，还不忘用手背擦擦偷吃的嘴巴。见大家不像来抓包之后，才又假装若无其事地把柚子重新拿出来，一边啃一边不解地问魏晋北，怎么一下来了这么多人。

可惜魏晋北也不知道该怎么解释，只能简单地说大家都是来看他的。好在小朵没有多想，了然之后就笑着和大家打了个招呼。这时背着药箱的老人家从一旁走出，和小朵浅聊了两句便开始替他诊脉。好奇的小朵目不转睛地看着，听到老人家恭喜他的时候还不知道发生了什么，等被告知自己有了孩子之后才惊喜地亮起双眼，激动地看着魏晋北显然很是开心。

而围在院子里的众人闻言也十分高兴，一个个都争先恐后着上来向他们祝贺，就连懵懂的孩子们也都好奇地争着想摸小朵的肚子。一时觉得自己像变了大人的小朵不禁挺直了腰杆，他努力端着成熟稳重语气说话，叮嘱小孩们要动作轻点，温柔点，千万不能吵到里面的小孩。但是当孩子们天真地问他，他肚子里的到底是小牛还是小人的时候，从没有想过这个问题的小朵就一下露馅，跟着懵了。没办法，他就只能拽拽魏晋北的袖子，把问题朝他问了一遍。但没想到，男人给他的答案既不是小牛也不是小人。

“你肚子里的是我们的小宝宝，你只要记住这个就够了。”

那天把村民们送走之后，魏晋北替小朵修完了最后一点刘海，然后抱着他一起在院子里晒太阳。因为害怕压到肚子里的孩子，他特意换了个姿势，从背后圈起小朵，让他靠在自己的怀中。为了给后面的孕期做准备，魏晋北上网买了不少宽松的衣服，又下单了一些能补充营养的食材。他还向公司申请了休假，穿起了围裙，在小朵调皮又细心的指导下，开始学习当一名合格的家庭主夫。

而随着他的家务活技术一天天进步，小朵的肚子也一天天大起来。如今已像个小皮球一样浑圆的模样总让魏晋北忍不住地想摸，摸得小朵都觉得他太过粘人了，总时不时咬他下巴不许他再摸了。

“你那么喜欢我们的宝宝，那我呢，你是不是不喜欢我了？”怀孕期间特别敏感的少年每隔几天就会这样向男人发问，那像是吃醋又像是不安的表情总是看得魏晋北心里十分怜爱，只好忍笑着，认真地，一次又一次不厌其烦地，告诉他他永远是自己最喜欢的宝宝。

被哄得开心的少年这会儿才笑起来，但没多久又变得妈妈般慈爱，千叮万嘱着他也要喜欢小宝宝才行。拿他没办法的魏晋北只好乖乖地都答应下来，双手温柔地环着小朵的身子，陪他在院子里静坐看看星空。

又开始入秋的山野渐渐也干爽起来，前些月还飘着云雾的夜空如今已然一片清朗。悬挂在最北边的北极星一如既往的明亮，周围散落着群星交织成一道银河，从天空的这头缓缓流至天空的那头。看得有些出神的魏晋北只觉得整个世界都静了，就连曾经让他烦躁不已的蛙声，如今也成了可以助他凝神的白噪声。

“啊，你看，今天的星星好像连起来了，像不像一只小船？”

“小船？”魏晋北好奇地向星空张望，却怎么也看不到被连起来的像小船的星星，“嗯……我怎么看不到？”

“你看不到吗？就在那里呀，最大最亮的那四颗星星*。”觉得奇怪的小朵干脆用手给魏晋北指明了方向，但见魏晋北还是一脸迷惑的样子，便不禁失落地把手收了回来，“你还是看不到吗？”

“可能是因为我眼睛不好吧。没关系，你能看到就好了，一定很漂亮吧。”魏晋北轻抚着小朵的头发安慰道。可还是想让他也看看这美景的小朵始终不太开心，他不解地皱着眉望向星星，像是在抱怨一般。但片刻后他突然想到了什么，跃跃欲试地转过头来盯着魏晋北。果然，在男人回望他的时候，他可以清晰地看见他看到的自己。小朵便一下兴奋起来，让男人学着他那样去看他的眼睛，这样就一定能看到他看到的星星们了！

微微一愣的魏晋北几乎被可爱得说不出话来，他不禁握紧了小朵的手，认真而又深情地看进他的眼睛。其实他还是没能看见那传说中的四颗明星，但他看到了小朵眼里闪烁的光，于他而言，这便是最美丽的星星。

“怎么样？你看到了对不对？我看到星星落在你的眼睛了。别害怕，你只要一直看着我，星星就不会跑掉了。”

“好，那我就一直看着你，你可不许跑掉哦。”

“我又不是星星，我能跑去哪儿。”小朵好笑地戏说。

“你可以跑进我心里啊。”

“噫！你也太肉麻了！”仿佛被酸到的小朵夸张地抖着鸡皮疙瘩嘲笑道，佯装不高兴的魏晋北便立刻抱紧了他，用长出胡茬的下巴去磨蹭小朵柔软的侧脸。

“肉麻怎么了，你这就不喜欢啦？”

“呵呵，你别蹭，没有不喜欢就是不习惯。”

“那我以后多说说，说多了你就习惯了！”

“呵呵呵，哎呀你别蹭了，好痒呵呵呵，你快去刮胡子吧！”

“就不刮！今晚我给你舔舔小嘴，保证你会喜欢。”

“真的？”小朵歪头发问，总觉得魏晋北那一圈胡子看着就扎人，但看男人信心满满地拍着胸口保证，还是选择相信他，“那我今晚也给你舔舔。”总是记着要礼尚往来的小朵主动提出道，不过没一会儿又嬉笑着撒娇起来，说最近总觉得胸口胀胀的不舒服，要魏晋北晚上帮他揉一揉。

自然乐于服务的魏晋北十分爽快地应了下来，带着一点点占了便宜的罪恶感，轻轻吻着小朵的额头以示补偿。

——

*四颗明星的说法改编自但丁的《神曲》，它们分别象征“谨慎”、“正义”、“节制”、“勇敢”四种美德，只有具备这四种美德的纯真无邪的最初的人能看到这四颗明星。


	13. Chapter 13

虽说怀孕之后少年开始涨奶了，但毕竟只是半个女儿身，所以胸部轮廓并没有发生太夸张的改变，只是像少女初发育时那样变得松软和酸胀，如刚发起来一点的面团，微微有些弹性。

不过到底是已为母亲的成熟身体，因而可以看到两边的乳晕变大了不少，颜色也从之前的肉粉变成深红，配上又挺又硬的乳头，就好像奶油上浇了一圈草莓汁再缀上了一颗樱果。

光看着就觉得嘴馋的魏晋北总忍不住想品尝的欲望。于是那两颗樱果就仿佛被催熟了一般，一天比一天红润着，一天比一天肿胀着，甚至遍布了被品味过的痕迹，像极了被顽童肆意糟蹋了的红果。

然而，对于正在为哺乳做准备的小朵来说，开始变得不那么敏感的乳头只有遭到这般强烈刺激时才能引起愉悦和骚动，故而更助长了魏晋北的“恶行”，让他更加肆无忌惮乃至理直气壮起来。

大着肚子的少年跪坐在床上，奶嫩的双乳被男人肆意地揉弄着。长期干农活的双手又干又糙，覆盖手掌的老茧磨得皮肤微微发红，酥痒的触感也随之而来。难耐的少年便挺起了胸，湿滑的下身撒娇般磨蹭着男人的阴茎，像在给他涂油似的，把自己的淫液蹭得到处都是。越发硬了的男人便将他抱得更近些，手指捏住充血的乳头往外拉扯，还边拽边揉着，像是要给他拧出小尖儿似的，惹得少年浑身发颤直呼哥哥好痒。

男人便笑了，满肚子坏水地问他，那哥哥给你舔舔好不好？说话还要用指甲轻抠着张开的奶孔，顿时就痒得少年呜咽出声，下身紧缩，迫不及待地点头着哀求他快舔一舔。

魏晋北便如愿咬上了乳头。他先是把乳尖连同乳晕全含在嘴里品吃了一番。嘴巴大张着，舌头勾舔着，像极了饿坏的婴儿，没羞没臊地只顾着自我满足。仿佛在喂孩子的小朵轻轻抚摸着魏晋北的头发，湿润的眼里正要露出慈爱的母爱，就被男人紧接的啃咬惊得只剩浪荡。

坏心的男人刁钻咬住挺立的乳根，用力磨蹭时又用舌头反复挑逗敏感的乳尖。把少年舔得忍不住抓紧了他的头发，才缓和了些攻势，用舌尖挑逗着顶弄乳珠。可这时，缓下来的少年又开始痒了。收紧的五指改而按住男人的后脑，柔软的胸部不停磨蹭他的面容，当被挺起的鼻尖戳到时，微妙的刺激感便叫他享受地叫出声来。

吃好了一边的魏晋北吮啜着松开了乳头，用手指接替上嘴唇后又转去品吃另外一边的香甜。不禁夹起腿的小朵双眼水蒙着酥软下来，被过分玩弄着的胸部就像要受不住似的战栗不断。但比起喊停，他却选择了抱紧魏晋北撒娇呻吟，湿透的下体迫切地压上他的阴茎，一边可怜地喊着好痒，一边哀求着男人插入。没办法，魏晋北就只能抱起贪吃的少年，把阴茎喂进他那张湿热的小嘴。

软韧的嫩肉一下吸紧了肉柱抖动起来。而纵乐的少年甚至都不需要魏晋北有何指示，便已自发地摆腰肏干着自己。内里被蹂躏舒服的感觉很快让少年享受地发出呻吟。再加上胸前被再次吮吃的快感，坦率的小朵便忍不住叫起了哥哥老公一类的爱称，间或还要加上几句好棒好舒服的夸赞，简直全身心满足了魏晋北所有的欲望。

热情迸发的男人便忍不住抓紧了少年的胸卖力地挺动起来，在不伤到胎儿的情况下以最快最狠的动作慷慨满足着少年的性欲。爽得塌下腰的小朵渐渐软在了魏晋北的怀里，单手托着肚子安抚宝宝的模样像极了不懂世事的初孕少女，那天真单纯又肉欲浪荡的矛盾气质，简直让魏晋北欲罢不能地只想用力疼爱他。

为了不挤压到胎儿，男人将少年放倒在床上让他侧躺着。随后再抬起他的一条腿从侧后方进入。看着少年那滑嫩的肉花被自己粗暴撑开激烈捣弄，艳色的花肉层层叠叠地拥挤外翻，魏晋北无法避免地感到了但又满足。他爱抚着小朵因拉扯而绷紧的大腿，又握住他不停摆弄的细长尾巴。在用力搓上根部的那一瞬间，轻而易举地将少年送上了高潮，让他前后两处都喷出了性液，上方的乳珠甚至有些漏奶。

温柔射精着的魏晋北在背后躺下抱住了喘息的小朵。他一边亲吻着他的后颈喂饱他下面的小嘴，一边用手拢着酥胸替他疏通乳腺。初次产奶的小朵呆呆地看着他手上的动作，在觉得酸胀难耐的同时又觉得酥痒麻颤，因而没多久就忍不住转身要魏晋北舔舔，还傻傻地用手堵着奶孔不让乳汁流出，说是不能就这样浪费了，让魏晋北快点来喝。

被可爱得不能自已的魏晋北忙低头用力吻住小朵的双唇，然而不懂风情的少年一下就扭头躲开了他，并主动把双乳送上，按着他的脑袋催促道：“先别亲了，你快喝奶，不然都要漏光了。”

哭笑不得的魏晋北没有办法，只好顺着小朵的意乖乖张嘴吸奶。却没想到这看着小小的胸居然有那么多的奶，让估计错误的他险些被一口呛到。但很快，随之而来的浓郁香甜就叫他情不自禁地开始吮吸。那停不下来的食欲，再加上被小朵温柔摸头的感触，都无一不让魏晋北感到羞耻脸热，却又在同时让他变态兴奋。

因而没过多久，他便忍不住再一次进入小朵同时咬上另一头的乳珠。怀孕的少年产奶量确实丰沛，哪怕还没到丰收的时候，也叫人没办法一次吸空。故不该浪费的到底还是浪费了，被干得肉浪翻涌的少年嘤嚅着瘫软在床上，肉感的修长双腿被男人挂在了肩上用牙咬出了一片印迹。涂满精液的穴道在摩擦中发出黏腻不断的水声，被肏得艳红绽开的穴肉痉挛不断，在一次又一次的干性高潮中燃起了串串电花。

因而战栗的少年不禁窜起阵阵尿意，又因为发育的胎儿不停挤压着膀胱，一时更憋不住尿颤，双腿一收便喷出清液，淅淅沥沥地浇在了魏晋北身上。还是第一次把人干到失禁的魏晋北愣了半晌，随即更控制不住地狼性大发，抓紧着少年的大腿便狠插起来，一下就把人肏出了哭腔，甚至没忍住又尿了一次。

因此被过度刺激的身体免不了地开始了阵阵痉挛，抽搐的肌肉甚至让原本只是漏奶的双乳的开始喷溅出奶花。一下变得更湿的少年模样简直浪荡得一塌糊涂，被分开的腿间，熟透的嫩穴贪婪吞吃着粗壮的阴茎，隆起的肚皮上，胎儿被吵醒的翻身过分清晰地滚动着，堵不住的尿穴和奶穴仍在断续地喷着骚液，汗湿的面上表情迷乱得像是已经丢了魂儿，可湿红的眼睛却自始至终地一直注视着魏晋北，开合的唇间也一直不停叫唤着哥哥和老公。

被叫得心头颤动的魏晋北怜爱极地吻住了小朵。终于释放出欲望后，他抱紧了失神的少年，给他安抚帮他清理，把人和地方都重新变得干净清爽了，再搂着他安稳入睡，

在这之后，李绍群便发现魏晋北再不喝清咖，只喝拿铁了。而每回他和彭秀兵到他家看望的时候，也总能闻到一屋子的奶味，打开冰箱也总能发现里面花样百出地存了不少奶制品。但每回他和彭秀兵想拿点来尝的时候，反应神速的魏晋北都会迅速甩上冰箱门，顺带把他们扫地出门。两人也就明白了什么地不再多问也不敢多想，生怕自己脑子里一不小心就蹦出些他们不该看到的想象画面。

时间一天天平和地过去着，随着普洱咖啡的品牌越做越大，事业有成的三人组也终于到了要上电视做访谈的这一天。第一次被那么多摄像头包围的他们显然都十分拘谨，一开始被提问的时候几乎答得牛头不对马嘴。好在中场休息时被围观的村民们鼓劲了一番，下半场的访问才算走上了正轨。

当访谈来到尾声的时候，主持人惯例地问了个有关今后打算的问题。前面回答的彭秀兵和李绍群都十分斗志昂扬地坚定道会把普洱咖啡越做越好，然后把黄路村变得越来越好，跟在后面回答的魏晋北点头附和了两人的话，但眼睛一直情不自禁地看向不远处镜头后正抱着圆滚滚的大肚子对着自己笑的小朵，终于还是忍不住补充道：

“我还有一个打算，我要迁户云南，定居黄路村！”

完。


End file.
